The heat in ice
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Back in the fairy tail guild hall with Natsu begging everyone to fight him only getting one cold yes from his long earn rival,gray. They cause havic and mess to the hall which blows mirajanes temper to the roof earning them both after hour 'clean up' duty.
1. your in trouble!

"YOU WANNA FIGHT ME GAJEEL?CMON IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu throws a fist ball of fire at Gajeels direction only earning a iron fist blocking his attack dramatically.

"Can't ya see im busy? why dont you take on a job you flame brain." Gajeel hissed.

Natsu pouts at how un-enthusiastic Gajeel was acting. "I cant take a job. Happy's out with wendy and carla and Lucy with your girlfrend writing novels." Gajeel sighed as he blankly brushed Natsu's plea off as he went back to eating his ramen. "god your no fun..."

Natsu groaned sitting back down at the table with laxus and freed who were busy discussing new jobs. "Im so bored...-" Natsu paused. His eyes darted towards the exhibitionist with no pants or top sitting by the counter along with Juvia and Erza. _Maybe it wont be so dull after all..._ Natsu straightened his maufler,put on the best intimidating face a dragon slayer could bare as he made his way towards him.

"A gray! I want a challenge!" He spoke up.

The blue haired boy turned his head around giving a grimacing look at Natsu which made Natsu's body broil with anticipation. "huh? a competition? aren't you out of money?" He ask.

"It ain't for money duffas, its to prove who's stronger between us. Even thought you can tell already its gonna be me." Natsu smiled with the image of gray begging at his feet to 'teach him his ways.'

Gray huffed. "You think your that strong huh?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea! i mean im the one who took down lyon whilst your ass was still chilled to the bone!"

That set gray off. "teme!" He darted off his chair and instantly swung a punch at natsu's face causing him to hit the table breaking it along the middle. "That was a fluke and you know it flame brain!"

Natsu smirked. "Now this is what i wanted." He leaped off the table fisting his arm in fire impacting it onto grays torso causing him to arch but to quickly grab Natsu by the hair swinging him around hitting against the chairs. "Guess your not that strong at all baaaka!" Gray teased. Natsu was all fired up now.

"You little-Enough!"

Miraijane came down from the stairs towards Natsu and gray who just about had their fist ready to hit one another. "Im sick and tired of always having to clean up after you two, can't you just get along?" she asked furious at the mess they caused.

they both looked at each other than looked back."No."

Mirajane sighed as she eyed the two of them with very demeaning look. "Guess you both need to be taught a lesson then huh?"

"Mirajane wait natsu was the one-"No excuses! your both staying after hours cleaning this up." She orders as the guilds 'oos' began to simmer around them. "You go sister,like a man!"elfman exclaims. Gray and Natsu both get a final glance back at each other drowning themselves in hatred._ this wasn't what he had in mind..._


	2. After hour with the flame brain!

It was starting to get dark. Natsu sulked in the back of the room creating a moody aura in the corner of the guild with Gray sulking the the other._ why did i have to be paired with flame brain? i mean he started it first..._

Erza sighed as she turned back around to mirajane. "You sure putting them through a whole four hours together is going to sort this out?" She ask.

Mirajane shrugs. "It may do them some good,were all a family here so we need to pay each other some respect. besides it is making quite a betting topic over there." Mirajane and Erza look over at the table with Markow,cana and the rest betting who's gonna crack first. Ezra couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them betting against their own family. "Guess you may be right,it might do them some good."

It was getting late and Guild members one by one were heading off back to their own homes...except for gray and Natsu. They had a whole fours hours together cleaning their massive guild hall. Gray grunted as he peeped over at the dragon slayer who was busy sulking and moping in the corner. _just four hours gray just four hours..._ Gray noticed that everyone had left except for Miraijane who was just making her way towards them with two brooms. "Alright boys,time to get busy." Her cunning smile made Natsu and gray quiver as they picked their dull bodies off the tables picking their brooms giving each other a nasty glance. " Now no fighting and no messing up the counter, when the clock strikes one o'clock a alarm will be set off for you two to go home." She picks up her jacket swaying it around her shoulders."good luck." She snickers before the las bang of the door echoes.

Natsu starts. "God i can't believe im stuck here with you,of all people!"

"hey im not the one who started it anyway ,we could've avoided this if you just used your brain you flame brain!" Gray exclaims. Natsu groaned as he started sweeping in his direction. "Let's just get this cleaned up so we can go home." he points out. "Fine but don't go sweeping on my side you got that!?"

"Fine!"

"fine!'

"good!"

"good!"

"Flame brain!"

"exhibitionist!"

they both turned away and began sweeping in there own directions casually from time to time hitting against one another. Gray still couldn't believe he was in the predicament,espically with Natsu. wouldn't have mind if it was with juvia but...ok actually,he would've preferred natsu over juvia. He looked back to see Natsu already panting like he had run a marathon.

"Hey fat ass you haven't even made it halfway."

"shuddup you,im getting there its just..." Natsu's stomach starts to growl erupting the room. "Jesus did you swallow a baby or something?"

"No! im just so hungry. I didn't get to eat lunch today." He sighs a little annoyed he didn't eat anything.

Gray sighed. "Your such a moron.." Gray straddle into his boxers pocket grabbing a chocolate bar. "Here, this can satisfy you for now." He throws the bar towards natsu who catches it on the full. 'You think this is going to stop a dragon slayers stomach from rumbling?" He mocks.

"Well,you either eat it or let that baby scream in agony." he gestures. Natsu just gave a smug look as he straddled the packet wrapping open stuffing the bar in his mouth. boy did he feel much better.

"u-um thanks."

"dont mention it,now can you hurry up and start sweeping properly?" he ask trying to be reasonable.

"yea yea ok."


	3. so far not so good!

They had finished cleaning and Gray had already passed out. They had swept the floor,dusted the furniture,cleaned the fairy library and fixed the broken benches and chairs from their mini fusion.

"Waa~ im beat." Natsu pouted as he crashed onto the chair breathing heavily. It was the first time gray had actually seen him work so hard for the first time. Gray looked at the time_,it was only ten thirty!_

"And we still have three hours left." Gray groaned wiping away the remaining particles of dust of his boxers.

"I really need to head home,can't we just get out of here? i mean we did the work."

Gray shakes his head. "Freed put an enchantment on the exit that will only open at one." He looked over at the door with purple hand writing inscribed all over. Natsu began to feel only was he with Gray, but he really was worried about happy.

Gray tilted his head over to the pink haired boy watching his worried look overrun his face. "You worried about happy?"

natsu looks up."how did you know?"

Gray smirks. "His like your best friend and also, you always make that face when your thinking about happy." he moved closer to Natsu placing himself next to him giving a small distance.

Natsu smiled."Well,he is Lisanna and i's little miracle so,i guess you could say i dont want anything to happen to have you seen her mad? She has claws!" Natsu mimmacs her transforming magic. Gray couldn't help but giggle at his ,he was kinda cute when he smiled. _wait...what? did he just say cute? oh my god he must be going insane!_

Natsu could see gray in the corner of his eyes just starring at was kinda putting him off.

"w-what?" He stutters.

"u-uh nothing dont worry." He quickly looks away brushing it off. _God he saw!_

"No,you were looking at me,and its rare for you to be starring at me like that." He insist leaning closer into gray. Gray felt like he was being pinned into the corner of the room with the firery eyes of a dragon slayer burning his body.

"Its just,how are you always so happy?" Gray looks down clenching his hands together.

natsu tilted his head. "happy?as in the cat? well i dunno-"

"Not happy,as in the emotion."

Natsu gasped. He just starred blankly wondering what he would say to knew about gray's past life but he didn't want to upset him.

"w-well,i well, i dunno..." he drifts off.

"Forget it,im just stunned thats all." He gets up, but before he could walk Natsu's firery hand grasp his wirst causing him to hault.

"N-natsu..."


	4. Flame brain and Ice Popsicle recover

**Hey guys recommendation, i was writing the part when they talk about their past and it goes really well with the song 'yiruma maybe' it you want more feels ^^ . Anyway thanks for the support please rate and review.**

"N-natsu?..."Gray jolted back at the sudden grasp of natsu's hand. Natsu 's face was in complete shock that he went this far for an answer.

"why were you starring at me?" He asked again this time, clenching Gray's wrist even harder than before. He could feel the heat emerging from Natsu's hand which made him grunt in pain.

"w-well" Gray went silent, he was scavenging his mind for answers."I dunno,why are you so persistent on knowing? also,your hurting me!"gray signaled to his wrist quickly yanking it out of his hand. _He just wanted to know why he was starring at him. He may have gone too far but, its was so unusual for gray...  
><em>

"W-well it kinda felt odd i guess." he rubbed the back of his head searching for a way to break out of this. He peeps over gray's shoulder noticing it was only eleven forty. _There was still so much time they had together..._

The silence formed inbetween them as gray sat against the bench with natsu sitting across from him hunched over the chair sitting dog style. Gray couldn't help but feel restricted when he was amongst Natsu._Yea he may be a dumbass but,something about him just make him feel so...limited. It wasn't the way he would always get called in to fight it was mostly around the way Natsu would talk ... It was kind of cool. Wait,what?_ Gray snapped out of his delusion as he turned towards could hear him nosily shuffling on the stool twiddling his legs together almost like he had to pee.

"Whats up with you?" Gray asked.

Natsu jolted up quickly glancing over at the ice mage before turning back. "None of your business!"

gray sneered."You can't say its none of my business when your shuffling around causing a scene."

"well.." Natsu paused. "You cant always know what im doing right? so lay off!" Natsu poked back.

Gray couldn't help but laugh at how uncanny this situation just like when they were kids.

"what?" Natsu pouted."why are you laughing? is their something on my face?"

"Yea an ugly stamp across it!" he laughed as he gave Natsu a mini flick on his nose making him grunt a little.

Gray smiled looking up towards the ceiling. "Its just...its like when we were kids." Gray looked to Natsu shooting a smile that made him feel uneasy..not bad uneasy...just ..uneasy. But it the Popsicle was right,it was just like when they were kids, they were more energetic back then,always trying to piss each other off.

"i guess..." was all he could say.

Gray smiled."You were so short back then,always running around,getting into a fight with me,not to mention Erza." Gray quivered at that name Thinking about tentacles shooting out of her hair.

Natsu couldn't disagree with that. "Yea,and remember that time we fought next to the riverbank and we fell down the hill?God that was funny."

"not to mention we were soaking wet after that and we used your fire to dry our clothes off." gray giggled getting joined in later by Natsu's. They sighed at how much time had gone past between them,how everything one day is just going to stop soon. He was gonna miss Lucy's drama self,Erza dominant self and how Natsu...but..._what was Natsu to him? a friend? surely Natsu doesn't consider him that way right? but if he doesn't,what is the point of this?_

Gray bit his lip."Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu turned,looking towards him."Yea?"

He clenched his hands together as the question slipped out."Do you...Think, we will ever except each other?"


	5. Battle between a one-sided love story

**Hi guys this is the next part to the Gratsu fanfic i was thinking of ending it here but if you want more comment and i'll do a new chapter :) i added a song that goes really well with the emotion of the book its 'higurashi dear you'.**

Natsu gasped. His eyes widened as he turned towards gray. He was looking down clenching his hands together like he was going to start crying. _What was with him all of a sudden? Of course ill-wait...like friends?_

"u-uh well uh...I guess yea." Natsu stuttered looking away at the counter. He couldn't help but feel a huge pressure orb surrounding them. It was so uncomfortable...

Gray tilted his head looking from natsu from down up. "Is that what you really think of me?" He mumbles. Gray saw Natsu couldn't respond which gave gray one clear answer...he could only see Gray as an enemy.

Gray sighed. "Its time, im going." He leaned up and walked towards the door.

"Gray wait!"

Natsu turned around, looking at gray from behind. If Gray was going to ask him something so personal,why wont he give Natsu his answer? "Will you ever except me?" He asked.

Gray looked up,not once looking back at the pink haired boy. _Of course he excepted him,He was like family to him. Something he actually enjoyed being around,someone he actually..._

"It depends on your answer. I cant say i except you and just get an instant rejection. I know im your complete opposite but it doesn't effect the way i think of you." Gray implied. Natsu felt like he was being dugged into the deepest hole ever. He hasn't ever considered thinking of what Gray could be to him. _A friend? a enemy? or even...a crush? no he wouldn't go that far,would he?_

"Gray..." he walks closer to gray. "Whats with the sudden questions? I don't even know were to begin. I'm a flame brain and your a Ice Popsicle. Thats just how we are i guess...-"

Gray turns towards Natsu with his eyes nearly at the brink of tears."But what if it didn't need to be that way? What if we could just finally except each other for who we are? God Natsu were even in a freaking guild together. What's gonna happen to us when we look back at our past? Is our fighting the only thing that we will remember about us? if that's what it means then i want no part of it!" Natsu couldn't even react fast,Gray ran out of the guild hall just as Freeds enchantment seal were wearing off.

Natsu just stood there in complete shock. Was gray in love with salamander?If he was how was he suppose to react? He knows him and Lisanna are.._.No..Gray this cant be right your hiding something from me!_

"teme..."Natsu ran towards the exit to catch up towards gray.


	6. His last farewell to heat

**Hey guys so i was watch sao and when kirito was running to asuna a song called overfly was playing and it matched so well to this chapter so here you go.**

Natsu ran as fast as he could but there was no sign of the ice boy. Usually, Natsu can smell his whereabouts but this time, its nothing.

"He must've really gone into hiding..."

God, he felt like he had just trotted on Gray's heart and he doesn't even know if he likes him_.I mean...he's with Lisanna but...argh god Gray im losing it here._

Natsu panted crouching down on his legs. "Stupid ice Popsicle,your actually making me run after you."

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the sky to see a full knew it was late but he didn't want to go home knowing Gray is mad at that he would usually care but...this time it was an exception. "Damn Popsicle why wont you just tell me..." Natsu took one more inhale of breath before he began running was going to find him and this time, he was going to ask the questions.

**Grays pov**

_"Baka...baka...baka...baka...why is he so stupid?! Hes so dense! cant he see im..."_

Gray ran, rubbing his red eyes that were dripping of tears down his swollen face. His cheeks were flustered,his heart was throbbing so much he couldn't stand the sound of it. He never knew he would be in such a state over knew the consequences of these feelings he had but he cant take it anymore. _He wants Natsu,he wants Lisanna to get out of the picture...he just didn't want to except it._

"Gray!"

Gray jolted up. he could here the salamander voice from a far distance behind him._ He was close...hes gonna see me in this state!_ Gray searching for answers,ran into a alleyway that was opposite the river bank. He saw a dumpster in the far corner and quickly sprung towards it hiding his figure away from the street.

_He was safe...he could now cry..._

Gray sniffed and cuddled his legs into the chest as the tears started again. _He hated being inlove with a dense douchbag,He wanted to...to tell him_.

"I want you,natsu...im..im... scared being alone...please..." Gray sniffed louder as he tightened his grip on his legs hiding his tears behind the mas of hair as his fears of being alone began to haunt him.. He wanted to run...he wanted to cry to someone. He needed to get over this before he gets teased and diss about his feelings towards Natsu in front of the whole guild!Knowing him, he would make a joke of cana who was his ex that he never loved would be would second guess Gray for being some sort of homosexual exhibitionist and he didn't want that! _He just wants...wants to be loved...by someone he loves.._

_"I mean look at me,im a mess who can't even save his master from dying.."_

But...Maybe it was time for him to leave. if He stayed in the guild too long he wouldn't be able to control his feelings and he would just lose it infront of everyone. all in all, He shouldn't have even attacked Natsu. This situation would've never happened if it weren't for that. He would've just gone home and practice ice magic instead of chasing his feelings._He knew no one was really gonna care if he left. besides,no one even recognized him unless he was with natsu. that's why he forced himself into fights with him so someone could see him as a part of the family. But.., this wasn't like him. He didn't know he would fall for him instead! Everything's now jumbled up and now he..he needed to get away from all this..he needed to be away from Natsu...for his sake_.

"Gray! where are you?!"Natsu called again.

Gray flinched,he felt a shiver in his spine as peeped his head over the dumpster holding the edge of the bin. He gasped, the Flame boy was perched over the river side puffing for breath from looking all over for gray who was right behind him. Gray couldn't help it, he smiled at how much natsu cared about him. Even though there was no point anymore...

_Your'e such an idiot Natsu..._

"Stupid ice Popsicle actually making me run after you..."

_but..._

"Damn Popsicle, why wont you just tell me?"

_I have to go..._


	7. Another day gone by without cold

_It's been almost a week from Gray's disappearance. The guild has gone into lockdown to keep every guild member in the guild grounds unless they are out on search party. Marckow was connecting to Laxus and Gildarts if they know anything about Gray's whereabouts but so far...no one has seen him._

_The guild tone had gone blique. The roars of Natsu and Gray fighting had gone. The cries of Juvia had started along with Loke. Everyone was worried._

_But as for Natsu. He was worried the most. he's the only one who caught a last glimpse of the ice man before his flee. He remember those words of Gray telling him "Do you think we will ever except each other?" in his head constantly. He should've should've said was all his fault. _

_Natsu wanted nothing more than to see him again. He was so worked up Happy couldn't even talk to him. One night Natsu had lost his insanity and had thrown anything around him in his house screaming "gray" constantly. If only he could've excepted Gray and said. "i do except you." This wouldn't have happened._

_His been avoiding Lisanna for the mean time though. He can't even touch her like he used to. He can't even talk to her. If he does,He's gonna have to say 'i love you' and he doesn't want to deceive his heart. He loves her dearly,but he can't shake out the ice boy. He doesn't want to believe Gray left because he rejected him but,He doesn't want to believe Gray likes him as well._

_If it were true...How was he going to reply?_

_"i love you too gray?"_

_"i dunno?"_

_how was he going to cope with that?He can't even talk to his own cat._

_But there was one person Natsu was seeking quidence for. He knew this person and Gray got along so well in the guild that they became like best friends in a second. He went to Loke. _

_His been staying with Loke ever since the incident. He explained everything to Loke down to the very last detail._

"So that's how he left" Natsu exclaimed looking down at his hands as he clenched them against his pant.

Loke placed Natsu's tea infront of him as he sat down. "I thought that would be the case."

Natsu looked up. "hm?"

"You see..." He began. "Gray is more of a,well, lets say a passive boy." He exclaims. "Grays the type of person to take peoples judgments to heart and they stay like that for a while unless someone says something." Natsu started to remember when he said those things about him beating lyon. _im such an idiot..._

"So what exactly does that mean? He likes me and when i didn't except him he thought i considered him nothing?" Natsu asked.

Loke nodded. "Yes but it wasn't just from your accusations its also from people around him. You remember that day everyone hated on Gray for sending you to that lady with the dragon simulator?"Natsu nodded.

"That day he came crying to me saying 'he was only trying to help,not to bring destruction to the guild. He's a kind guy who just doesn't know how to take a situation. It mostly revolves around his master passing." Loke takes a sip of the tea whilst Natsu starts to re-think every small detail that happened between Natsu and him._If all this was true then when Gray was asking all those questions,he just wanted to know if he was actually considered someone...and i took it the wrong way...im such a klutz._

"But when Gray told you all that stuff on Friday did he act somewhat gay to you?" Loke ask.

Natsu nodded. "yea...a little,it did set me off. But now you've explained i-"

"He is."

Natsu gasped,Loke was looking at him pretty darn serious when he said that. S_o it was true...Gray was homosexual..._

"s-so what are you saying Loke?"

Loke coughed. "Im not saying he likes you im just saying he might have started to think of you in that way."

"B-but when did him turning gay happen?" He asked.

Loke looked to the side trying to remember. "well,I remember him always saying girls are so dominant and eager when it comes to a mans heart. They always want to seduce him to get in bed but he always shy'ed out and didn't know what to say. Then..."

Natsu bit his lip. "then..."

"Then one day,he was shattered. I was visiting his house and i found his room smashed with broken glasses and pieces of jewllery everywhere. he ran into my arms telling me some girl did this and he would just cry." Loke looked down a little upset at the thought._Natsu never even knew this. Why wouldn't Gray tell him-oh,because he hadn't excepted him yet..._

Loke stood up Grabbing his tea cup. "All i can say is that we need to be on the look out for gray. He's been through alot and i think likes the way you always so carefree." He grabbed Natsu's cup whilst Natsu brings it to his hand. "I can tell your worried,If you truly worried about him maybe you should re consider how you feel about Gray." He gave a weak smile.

"B-but i have Lisanna but-..."

"Can you even talk to her?"

Natsu looked up . Loke smiled. "That proves something right? If she's the person you care for dearly you would've gone to her about this-

"But she has nothing to do with Gray!" Natsu interfered.

"Thats exactly the point. If she had nothing to do with Gray and you claimed gray was your enemy why go through all this just to know more about Gray? Its basically telling you that you need to re think if what your doing is right or wrong." Loke exclaimed walking to the kitchen turning the tap on. Natsu felt like this was the sam thing he was thinking about that night at the guild. He knew he loved Lisanna,and he did deeply but...Why did he only think about Gray that whole time? He could've just gone home and told the guild the next mornning but...He looked for him instead. Does Natsu...Truly love Gray? or was it in a rivalry way?

"Loke?"

Loke turned around looking at salamander. "Yea?"

"Can I stay here for a little while longer?" He asked. Loke nodded. "You can sleep in the lounge if you want."

Natsu nodded as he lifted his stiff body of the chair walking towards the couch before crashing his back against it.

God he felt like crap. Not only was he's friend missing,but he couldn't get his feelings together.

_"gray...i miss you."_


	8. Huge announcement

**Hi guy's sorry that the next chapter is taking so long im having a really bad case of writers block and im trying to make the rest of the story not as cliche as a usual yaoi fanfiction so please bare with me a little while longer and i'll give you my best. Thankyou so much again for all the comments and fix-ups.**

**Also this will be my last fanfic on my account because i'll be attending a workshop soon to improve so i hope you guys wont mind but i'll still post some on my wattpad account and this story will be there as well :)**

**Thanks again mina ;)**


	9. ice is being set off

Natsu awoke from his peaceful slumber yawning as he stretched his hands to the side. He had never slept so peacefully before.

"Mornin happy-" Natsu paused. He looked around the apartment only seeing a house that was way different to his. "that's right im at loke's..." Natsu sighed as he pulled his body off the couch walking towards the table that had already made tea and scones . Before he sat down, there was a note underneath the tea cup. He lifted it up to read:

_**Yo Natsu good morning. Listen, im heading towards the guild with Lucy to form a search party for gray. Once you've finished head back to your home and collect your things. we'll meet ya at magnolia station.**_

_**Loke**_

Natsu placed the note back on the table as the memories of that night with gray came again._ If only he said yes this would've never happened. Gray's probably worried sick right now..._

Natsu sighed as he stuffed his faced with the scone,jugged down the Tea and quickly straddled his shoes on.

_Im going to see Lisanna again..._

As much as he cared for her He could't help but feel peeved to see her. _He only wanted to see Gray at this moment... wait,is he thinking like that?_

_god Natsu, decide..._

It was just before noon when Natsu arrived home.

"Im home..." Natsu announced pushing the door nob open. the house was dim with only a few candle lights that illuminated the hallway that had pictures of Happy and Him across the wall along with a whole guild picture.

_Back home.._

"Natsu!"

a blue haired tom cat flew through the corridor slamming against Natsu chest. _Happy..._

"Your back im so happy. Lisanna and i missed you." He boasted happily. Natsu put on the best believeable smile he could as he heard the small footsteps of the girl coming from the kitchen. "Natsu,w-welcome back." She smiled with her apron covered with cooking herbs and sauces._ She was getting dinner ready for her and natsu,she didn't think he'd actually show..._

"u-uh um hey Lisanna." Natsu stuttered trying his best to greet her,even know she saw threw the whole thing. "Something wrong?"

Natsu shock his head. "u-uh no i just need to pack."

She tilted her head. "Pack,what for?"

"Im heading off with Loke and the others to find Gray." He walked passed her not once glancing back.

her expression jolted up."oh..yea i forgot, grays missing..."

Natsu looked up at her to see she was upset but also slightly annoyed he's ignoring her again._ This is the fifth time he's away for dinner..its getting a little out of hand...he's always with gray and the others._

"Lisanna..."Natsu stood up walking towards her as she flinched from the heat rising from the salamanders body that was surrounding her._God she felt so nice when she was with him. if only he could ignore Gray just this once..._

"We'll,before you go let me give you a farewell gift."She smiles wrapping her hands around Natsu flinched,_he still wasn't used to this doesn't want this!No he does but..argh no Lisanna!.._

Lisanna leaned her lips up towards the fire dragons placing them against grunted at first, but flowed in with her kisses giving her easy access to his mouth.

_No Natsu can't shake out gray out of your head right now!_

"g-gray." Natsu moaned out.

Lisanna stopped,shocked she quickly moved her head away still holding a grip around Natsu's neck. _Did he just say ...gray?_

Lisanna quivered. "What was that?"

Natsu mind wasn't even focusing on Lisanna at the point. He took a step back placing his hand over his shocked mouth._ God it slipped out! why was he even thinking about gray?!_

"i-i..."Natsu Couldn't even speak with Lisanna's shocked face piercing his heart. _He really did it now._.

"l-lisanna-"

"no" she stopped. "Its ok,your just worried about him thats all..." She reached her arm over gripping against the other._He didn't mean for it to slip was so focused on gray,he didn't realize he was kissing Lisanna..._

"i-i should go..." Natsu looking down, picked up his bags and made his way to the door passing happy.

"Natsu..."Happy eyed his pink haired friend down as he clenched his paws together.

Natsu glanced at happy at the door. He was worried again...

"i-I'll see you soon..."

* * *

><p><em>Its really scary being alone. No means of contact are around, The town buildings hovering around you with windows of light penetrating you. it feels so scary.<em>

_Gray was in that predicament as we speak. His white jacket covering his body with his saddle bag perched over his shoulder wondering aimlessly around magnolia towards the station._

_His mind had lost its sanity, he couldn't even think about where he was going to only thing that was on his mind was how Natsu was. He left in such a hurry last night, he didn't even think that maybe he might have been abducted by people or even worse...he could've ran away as well..._

_But Natsu isn't the type to do has friends he can count on and a family he can rely on. unlike like Gray however,He had absolutely no one._

_If only he could've made friends with people like him. Sadist people who have no one to rely on and only want to help maybe then,he could've felt like he was thats not all,if only he could've found someone who he wont fall on inlove with. God,if only he hadn't said such things that night he wouldn't have gone into this and would've just gone and cried to Loke._

_...Like he always had._

Gray sighed as he stood amongst the huge crowd of the people of magnolia standing in iles waiting for the train to come by. His eyes kept glancing back and fourth making sure no Natsu or any fairy tail members were around. He was alone.

He glanced over at the two boys playing hopscotch near the entrance singing 'hot cross buns' cheerfully. The boys were so exotic and happy whilst holding hands making their moves. It was so warming to know the've excepted each other._If only.._.

**"Train 305 has arrived. Attention train 305 to shirotsume town has passengers please make your way towards the waiting area."**

Gray tightened his grip on his bag. It was time to leave Magnolia.

_No more fairy tail,no more loke and no more Natsu._

Gray breathed in, he pulled his hoodie over his head walking towards the waiting area emerging himself agmonst the crowd along with the rest. The people that were around him were so tall that he would easily be camouflage in the crowd. The heat of their bodies touching against his was way out of his pressure point as he tried to restrain his body from touching anyone.

_He didn't want to 'll only make him remember that day..._

Gray flinched as a woman's chest clollieds into his arm.

"im terribly sorr-"

Gray hyperventilated. he starts to push through the people as he quickly rushes into the Train hitting his head against a tall mans back.

"U-uh im so sorry.." He saids apologetically.

The man turns around. His body was toned with a red coat covering his top part or his chest with grey baggy pants along with long black laced boots. His skin only showed half of with his red mask covering his top half of his face only showing the light blue eyes,his long yellow hair that went down his back along with his red hat that flowed with his pink fluffy looked down at the shy ice boy who was clinging against his saddle bag tightly. _He was really intimidating..._

"I-its ok,you look like your having some trouble is something wrong? are you lost?" He asked.

Gray shook his head frantically. He didn't want anyone to notice what was going on. "u-uh yes im fine im just a little tired." He looked back to see the girl whispering about Gray to her friend walking past him._ God that was close._..

"Um if you dont mind.." The man looked down at his shoe which was being stomped on by Gray.

Gray straddled off him."u-uh so sorry."

He giggled. "Its ok dont worry about it ,why dont we sit down,we cant stand here all day." He jestures as the doors began closing in leaving them two the only ones in the opened area. he nodded

* * *

><p>They walked down the ile as Grays eyes darted over the people who were gazing immensely at him. He gulped the saliva that was clogging his throat as he looked up at the man who was walking right infront of him.<em>He wasn't sure if he could trust this yet he never trusted anyone<em>. they reached the back corner with a vacant seat as he looked back at Gray. "We can seat here,there's no one around."He saids. Gray clenched the bag tighter only getting noticed by him.

"I wont hurt you. in fact i guarantee you i wont hurt you." He smiles. Gray still second guessing, took a seat opposite to his scurrying over to the window placing his bag on his lap for protection. His legs began tapping the floor desperately waiting for the train to stop._If only Natsu were here,he would've past out from motion sickness and would've placed his head on Grays lap. He missed that feeling of his head against his legs. _

The man took his seat infront of Gray placing his legs over the other. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

Gray didn't answer. _Its all too soon..._

He sighed. "Ok i guess i'll tell you mine. Im Rufus Lore. Im a guild member."

Gray eyes widened. He grabbed his bag and quickly sided over to the other side of the chair only getting caught by the guys hand. "Whats wrong did i say something wrong?" He asked. Gray didn't reply. _He wanted to run.._

Rufus bit his lip. "Look,i cant really do much with you keeping silent. Did you have some kind of bad past with a guild member or something?" He asked. Gray hesitated yanking his hand out of his grasp.

"T-thats none of your buisness."

Rufus smiled. "So your finally talking, Thats great." Gray cheeks flustered as he covered his face with the bag._ Oh god what am i doing?_

"Can we start again? im Rufus lore and you are?"

Gray tilted his head around still crunched into himself. "G-gray fullbuster."

Rufus smiled placing his hand on his shoulder.

_if he was like this all the time,someone could take him for a girl.._.

"So Gray,howcome your here alone?" He asked. Gray flinched as he tightened his grip on his bag again. "i dont really know..." He exclaimed looking down. Rufus could tell Gray had something going on before he said that.

"I see..." He drifted off. "Well,You looked pretty troubled. Do you have somewhere to stay or someone to go to..." Gray shook his head.

"oh..." Rufus didn't know what else to say since he just met the boy. His figure looked so small with his face so cute and chubby like a little baby. He couldn't leave this guy on his own in a world like this, He could get himself hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Gray shook his head.

"Ok then well,I could take you to my guild." He suggested. Gray looked up._ A guild? He cant go back to that environment he once lived. He will just think of the pain and suffering he went through...he will remember Natsu..._

Gray didn't answer so it made Rufus worry. "Did i tread on some of your past?" He asked. Gray didn't answer again.

Rufus sighed. "Gray,I promise nothing will happen to you whilst im around. Your a very nice man and i not the type to make a pass a you." He smiled which made Gray feel a little more warm inside.

"so,you wanna talk now?" He asked. Gray didn't answer.

He pouted. "Still quiet huh? kinda feel like this is my punishment for stealing Stings toothpaste this morning" He sighed crossing his arms.

Gray tilted his head. "Sting?"

He nodded."He's a stupid and clumsy boy who is just as good as a car wiper." He suggest.

Gray giggled."Just like Natsu..."

"hm,Natsu?" Rufus looked confused.

Gray coughed. "u-uh nothing dont worry."

Rufus gave Gray a concerned look before smiling again. "well,why dont you give it a try?" He asked.

"Try?"

"My guild dumbass. Everyone is so welcoming there and there's someone who would definitely love to meet ,i bet your a mage yourself" He grinned.

Gray hesitated._ It could be a trap to lure him in or it could be a way to steal his magic can't just go along with him._

"Gray,i wont do anything to you i promise ok?"

gray glanced at his sincere face as he held his hand out towards him. He breathed out clenching his bag.

"ok well.." gray gulped."i'll give it a try..." he takes his hand and shakes it.


	10. Gray and natsus new road

The sounds of the breaks screeching in the tunnel as the train had brought itself to a hault. The passengers began to emerge from their seats passing by the connected doors that led to the outside rucas of the real world. peoples chatter were overheard of the speakers.

**_"Thankyou for riding with us. please use our transport again."_**

Gray flinched,looking towards the man who had just arise from his peaceful slumber stretching his hands as far as he could. Gray felt the only protection he had was from clenching his bag as he peered at the window to see a whole new world waiting behind the herd of the crowd.  
>Rufus sighed looking towards gray. "morning..." He groaned rubbing his eyes.<p>

he giggled, pointing towards the window. "G-good afternoon to you to Rufus."

Rufus looked towards the window. he cant believe he slept for a whole six hours not once checking up on least he hasn't disappeared...

"Im such a idiot for sleeping for so long.." Rufus pouted.

Gray shook his head scrunching himself up clenching the bag tighter. "i-its ok..."

Rufus smiled. "you dont have to be afraid. Remember what i told you?I wont ever touch you unless your in danger. By the way,You can call me ru-san. No need to be so polite." He giggled a little reaching his hand out to gray before rubbing grays scruffy hair. That touch it was almost like...  
>Gray moved away from rufus's hand a little worried as he look down to the ground.<p>

Rufus looked at him worried. "g-gray?..."

"Sorry its just...it reminds me of something..." Gray clenched the bag again trying not to make eye contact with Rufus who was starring at him in worry.

"i-its fine, i dont want to pressure you with something your not comfortable with." Rufus reassured him.

Gray smiled. "Thankyou,Ru-san."

Rufus looked at how sweet and sincre Gray's face had had grown more comfortable around Rufus which made rufus finally feel at ease. He had to protect Gray for the sake of it.

_He's so much like a girl,who knows what could happen to him..._

* * *

><p>Natsu walked up towards Loke and Erza who were just controverting about there track to search for Gray. He passed by the crowed occasionally bumping into the casual stranger before being notice by Loke.<p>

"Yo Natsu your here." Loke waved enthusiastically breaking his conversation with Erza. She also looked Natsu's way giving him a warm smile which made Natsu quiver a little._ She could tell Natsus was hasn't hasn't been making a rucus at the guild,and more importantly,he hasn't eaten anything to ease his appetite._

_Its definitly not like Natsu._

"Good afternoon took you so long?" Loke asked. Natsu stopped infront of Loke rubbing the back of his couldn't tell them what had just happened between Him and Lisanna. He would catch on and think he did it to get gray.

"u-uh well i had some things to deal with at home with happy before i got here. He really wanted me to stay and play games but i told him i had to find Gray. S-silly Happy." Natsu awkwardly laughed bypassing Loke's stare of worriness.  
>Loke sighed. "W-well should probably fill you in on what we were talking about right?" He asked nodded.<p>

"W-well." He trailed off."we were beginning to think maybe we should start in rosemary town and scan over his master ur's old house to begin with to see if he would've gone to stay with the housekeeper of the house." He began then turned towards Erza who continued. "If there is no sign of Gray there we will split up into two teams to search on Galuna island and oak town to visit Lyon and semata."

Loke looked towards the side. "If all fails, i guess that means he-"

"Dont say it!" Natsu toned turned sharp latching his hands on his bag like he was going to break it. "I wont give into the thought of thinking he's 's a friend a family to the 's always been the anchor to everyone here. We can't let someone so precious to us drown in there own sadness. If i were gray,i would be scared shitless right now,and i know he is and i want him to be happy again knowing hes excepted by-"Natsu stopped giving a small 'tsh' as he stopped the flow of tears trying to escape his eyes. They could tell he was upset but...

They have never seen him quite so determined before. Espically over Gray...

"Guys! guys! i've got Great news!"

Lucy runs towards them as Natsu quickly rubs his eyes only getting a mere glance from Loke. He really did care about Gray...

"I just heard from the counter who's a huge fan of Gray that she saw him walking around here looking a little perplexed." She 's doubts of never finding gray had been lifted off him as his face began to lite up.

"although..." Lucy face went a little down as Natsu worry began to come up again. "yea?"

Lucy gulped. "She doesn't know what town he was travelling she ask was for a photograph. look." Lucy digs into her pocket as everyone started to close in on her. She opened her wallet to pull out a photo of Gray and The lady smiling.

Gray didn't look like he used to. The popciles must've gone through so much just to get away from natsu. _If only Natsu could've just answered. god he's such a clutch..._

Lucy put the photo away as she pulled her saddle bag under her arm. Everyone didn't know how to take that Gray was alive and still missing._Yea they were happy,but whats the point of being happy even if he's still missing? They have to find him no matter what..._

Erza spoke up clapping her hands together. "Now is not the time to be upset we to find a member of our family. Loke make sure you keep your celestial form intact when lucy is in danger. Lucy,make sure you find out as many information you can get out of all of Gray's friends. And natsu,you and i will defend our comrades in battl-"

"Wait!let me go with you."

A girl in blue ran up towards Natsu and the others waving frantically with a brown mini bag falling off one arm. Juvia...

Natsu flinched. Of all people to come on this trip,Juvia?._ He was in a state right now of confused feelings that would only get jumbled up by Juvia sharing her affections of Gray every now and then. And to be honest..._

_He's had a secret dislike for Juvia ever since she joined the 's always hanging around gray and it really..._.

Natsu reacted first stepping forward Making Loke worry. "Natsu?..."

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked bawling his fist holding back the urge to hit Juvia.

Juvia gulped a little shakened at Natsu's voice."J-juvia sama is here to help seek her love Gray-sama and bring him back to magnolia."she said.

"That's not the point!"Natsu got annoyed. "We specifically made this team to find gray and bring him back. we don't need you to slow us down."

Loke quickly butted in."Natsu please...hold on a sec-"

"No im sick and tired of her always bringing her butt into our business and always trying to be one of us. if the guild members went missing would you have even cared and come looking for us?" Natsu asked leaving Juvia speechless grasping her chest trying not to take it. The pink haired boy looked away walking over to the train platform.

Lucy quickly follows after natsu pulling him back. "Natsu hold on a sec that was a little to harsh don't you think-"

"no,she deserved to know Im sick and tired of always hearing Gray sama Gray sama like he's some kind of...thats why he is so scared,that why i...i.." Natsu his teeth as he walked away from lucy leaving Juvia and the rest behind.

"d-did Juvia do something wrong?" Juvia asked.

Erza shook his head. "No he's just a little annoyed about one of his friends gone missing. They've been friends for awhile now,its pretty normal."She sighs at 'young youth.'

Loke knew was no way Natsu would react in such a way for a person he discriminates as a 'rival'.

Loke smirked."Yea,friends..."

* * *

><p>"Amazing..." Gray jaw dropped to the floor as he ran into the middle of Shirotsume town. The place gave off a festive feel with family and friends all walking around laughing and smiling giving a warm feel. he could see how it feels like home...<p>

But gray felt the same aura with Magnolia. _Fairy tail was his home and his...well...he can't call it home anymore. They didn't except him but he excepted them. He loved Natsu but...Natsu could never return his emotions. all he could think about was Natsu so deeply but...he's just an ice Popsicle...He's just something to be punched around._

Rufus's hands grasp Grays shoulders making Gray jolt a little. "Gray is everything alright?" He asked. _Gray was starring right at Rufu's clean smooth face that was mostly covered by his red disguise...he's blue eyes just like mine...his blond silky hair..._

Gray bounced off Rufus almost pushing rufus to the ground getting starred at by people walking by looking at the two strangely. "u-uh yea i-im fine..." He blushed brushing his clothes.

Rufu's couldn't help but smile at how Gray reminded him so much of a girl._ he was so shy...what kind of past did he go through? well it doesn't matter now. He is going to make sure his sorrows are something of the past._

"Gray,why dont we look around for a bit?" He ask. Gray looked up at Rufu's who was looking really innocent and honest just like the pink haired boy. He just cant shake Natsu out of his way he smelled,the way he always used to make jokes about him,There all just like him. but,He needed to trust this guy for 's the only guy who is going to help him around here. he needs to take another needs to forget natsu...

Gray clenched his bag for protection as he walked up to rufu's keeping a safe distance. "b-but what about your guild?" Gray asked.

Rufus smiled. "We'll stop by the guild later . Im supposed to pick up some food for dinner so we could look around for a bit." He looks around the town looking at all the shops and stalls still freshly working until midnight. Gray smiled as the finally made a move and tugged on Rufu's arm pulling him to run. "we'll lets go then." He giggled.

Rufus couldn't help but smile running behind his new companion who has just struck his life.


	11. Grays New comrades,apparently

The sun had begun to set in the small town of Rufu's as the night had begun to uplight the sky. the streets below's tone had become more blique with festive spirit and family feel started to change into drowsiness and lack of enthusiasum. It was blique for gray,the street he rummaged with Rufus had packed up all there stalls for the night. Gray sighing,started to hed off to his new home.

Or what Gray thought. Gray still hadn't took his situation into heart yet. His mind was still focused on the past guild his whole childhood memories had been heart was still seeking that pink haired firery boy that lashed a cut of love into his heart. But,there's no turning back now. If he ever returned pleading for forgiveness,they would call him a wuss or just an attention seeker trying to get to He didn't want to be tortured again. He's been treated so nicely so far by this jadded man he's been accumulated to. So maybe...he wont be in the dark corner of his heart after all.

_He will be able to forget Natsu and focus on his new path. If he could help it..._

Gray felt uneasy as the night was about to take place in a town he's never even been before.

"Gray,everything alright?" Rufus look towards Gray as the crimson look of worry overran his jolted up.

"y-Yea im alright just a little tired." He reassures still concerend about gray,just nodded before another one og grays breakouts like on the train happen again.

Rufus nodded. "its getting late..." Rufus looked up the sky sighing loudly as he looked towards gray shrugging. "i was hoping on showing you around the guild hall you'll only see dorm." Rufus rubbed his head.

Gray shook his head." no its alright besides you've done so much for me and..." gray looked down hiding his fulshed face twiddling his thumbs. "i really appriciate it."

Gray looked up with a smile. "Thankyou ru-san."

Rufus gulped. he blusedv at how uncanny Gray was to a guild is really going to enjoy someone like if only Gray will except his guild...

Rufus turned back around to the front looking ahead trying to surpass Gray's cute he's so adorable...

They continued to walk along the road passing the yellow dim lights that illuminated the people of the towns houses one by one shutting off.

Then,it hit turned his head towards the side seeing the same replica of that day when Gray split his heart out in a heap of tears.

Rufus kept walking on until he felt a presence far from his side. He turned around to see Gray looking into a alley way shaking and hyperventilating. His hand covered his mouth with his eyes wide open enough to see right through his head. His legs were trembling along with his own mind.

"G-Gray...?"

Gray snapped out of it. His head lowered down as he clenched his bag.

No...not now...He doesn't love you...even if he was looking for you...it was just to see if you hadn't killed yourself.

"Gray whats wrong, is someone there?" Rufus asked again stepping closer to gray anxious. He didn't do anything to gray but...

Gray shook his head and rejoined Rufus almost surpassing him. His face looked so plumed and swollen as Rufus stood there confused.

Gray...

Rufus pushed open the door flicking the lights on at the switch lighting the bottom half of the dorm. Or house more like. Rufus looked up at the second floor hearing the screams of 'no' and 'stop not now.'

Gray gulped as he tried to block out the sound a little flushed at the types of 'people' Rufus was hanging out with.

Rufus could see Gray second guessing his stay here. "u-uh its not what you think you see-"

"RU-SAN HELP ME HE'S TRYING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" The black haired boy plummets himself on Rufus startling Gray.

So they were...

Rufus looked at Gray shaking his head frantically. "I promise its not like that." He reassures Gray before looking back down at his Defenseless friend patting his head. "What did he do this time?" Rufus asked.

"He's Trying to dress me up in some sick cosplay-" The boy stopped as hos attention turned towards gulped as the boy with the pale yet somewhat masculine face starred strangely at Gray.

"u-uh..." Gray tugged on Rufu's shirt tucking himself smiled tilting his head over. "This is Gray,I ran into him on the train and he looked pretty lost so...i brought him with me." He glanced at The ice boy who looked like he had seen a demon.

He was so cute...

Rogue kept quiet starring at the fresh face in the dorm. He didn't know what to say to him. 1,He's never even seen a boy so shy and 2, He reminded him of someone...

Rogue hissed a little annoyed he can't remember. "Well,im rogue and i dont like Fragile people." He accused Leaving Gray a little doesn't even know what he did to him...

Gray gulped the hard silva in his throat and nodded scarcely. Then the bedroom door from the upstairs echoed.

"ROGUE HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN A SHADOW DIMENSION TRAP! I WASN'T EVEN FINISHED!"

A blond eccentric haired boy with a piercing to the left ear jumped down the flight of the stairs with a black cat eared head band.

oh my...

"Crap,Bye Rufus and bluebird." Rogue ran down the hall nearly tripping over the carpet .The boy 'tsk' slouching over the railing inhaling boys glance and Grays matched at the same time making a shiver traveled up Gray's eyes were a water blue with an attire of a hipster smirking at gray.

_He looked so much like natsu...The hair patted like, clothes,everything was like..._

"Kawaii..." The boy walked over to Rufus leaning down at the boy who was tucked behind him. Gray flushed tugging on Rufus's shoulder.

Rufus nudged on Gray's back."Cmon no need to be shy."Gray looked up at Rufus before walking to the side exposing himself. He clenched his bag bulging his eyes as he looked up. The boy smiled,He patted Gray's head before replacing it with a cat headband. Gray looked the headband before looking at Rufus. Rufus blushed at how Gorgeous Gray looked.

"T-thankyou mister..-"

Rufus coughed. "Sting thats not how to treat a guest." Rufus took off His head band making Gray pout a little. It was actually kind of comfortable.

Sting chuckled as he slid the headband back in his big slouch pocket connected to his pants. "Nice to meet you little bluey,im Sting a member of sabertooth. You can call me master if you so desire." He grinned nudging his shoulder. Rufus jerked,wacking Sting across the head.

_So this is sting...The guy who.._

Gray looked at the guild mark that was on Sting shoulders. Gray looked up at Rufus who nodded telling him that this was Sting.

_Hes aroma,his look his attitude,it all sumed up to him..._

Gray zoomed out as Rufus and Sting were talking about him making there way through the house passing by the odd one or two faces oh the guild. Gray quivered. He couldn't wait until this night reached its wanted to snuggle in bed and dream nice dreams of him being accepted. He missed fairy tail and his ultimate team But most of all...

_He missed Natsu._


	12. Natsu's consideration

It was at the brink of night when the re-capture team for the missing ice man of the family had just arrived in oak town were there sources of answers lyed with a person close to there missing companion. There were all fast asleep catching up on all the sleep they were able to recover for the time being. Some couldn't sleep. Erza and Loke kept there drowsy eyes open starring out into the dark bliss of the new town as they plot there route to find him. And they were close. The train had begun to restrain itself from going on landing next to their stop. Everyone's eyes lazily,started to lift up exposing the crowd of people hording in the squished iles that led to the exit.

Lucy yawned glancing at the crowd annoyed as loke in the corner of Lucy's eyes smiled gripping onto her hand nodding. They both took their leave as The water mage and the requip magic women stayed behind waiting for the crowd to die down.

The red head looked down,Glancing at her worried comrade of a numskull sleeping so ever calmly in her lap with his hands under his head. He was so sweet and gentle as he slept. _She knows what Natsu was going through,the feeling of losing a loved one to something their imagination was diluted to. How could someone bare the pain of seeing someone so close to you go through that? Gray was different was a sweet boy who rarely got on her nerves unless he was with the flame brain always causing fights and rambling on with him how someday one of them would come out was so like them to compete over something so pettie as that. But thats how she liked it. If it wasn't for Gray's introduction,She wouldn't have adjusted so quickly to the guild like it was home. It was all thanks to Gray that..._

_She forgot about the tower. she forgot jellal..._

_So her eyes were set right. Her focus was to protect her new companions plus protect the loved ones around will do anything if it meant sacrificing her own life in order to accomplish that._ Erza looked at the pink haired boy who's snores made her giggle as she looked over at the water mage who almost looked like she was about to wet her pants.

"You should probably go." Erza advised.

Juvia gulped not wanting to leave knowing the boy was still angry with her. _She just wanted to say she's sorry_. "B-but Natsu is still mad. I want to a least say im-"

"Its alright." Erza reassures."The trains about to leave so dont have to worry about this one. Once he makes a family member of his sad..." She looks down patting his head giving out a small fragile murmur. "He always tries to make them happy again."

Juvia looked once more before giving in nodding. she lifted her body up joining the crowd of people pulling the same dreary face that everyone was making,

pouting her head down forwarding out.

_At least for him..._

**"please make your way to the exit and have a safe trip."**

Erza tilted down and began nudging on the boys shoulder making him groan in annoyance. She smiles looking over to his one peeped eye looking over at her. "Time to go."

* * *

><p>They arrived in the center of oak town. The dark night had finally descend giving them a disadvantage of letting them start there search for gray. The night had been illuminated with the lights of the houses giving a foggy yet a sheer yellow beam outside into the cold surrounding. The torches sat meters apart with mini stalls of food and noodle huts filling in the gaps. They were being surrounded by crowds of people families and couples all laughing and cheering walking around hands linked in with each other as they all stood there flabbergasted at what the aura of the place was giving off.<p>

A boy with blue hair almost like Grays bumps into Natsu making him jolt to the front.

He plummets to the ground behind him scratching his head"i-im so sorry mister i should've looked to see were im going." he apologizes.

Natsu groans a little turning around to the boy. His mouth dropped_. The boy was like a mirror replica of the man who had dug his way into his heart .They may have been a age different but there was no doubt..._

_He looked so much alike Gray._

The boy starred at Natsu for awhile scared that Natsu was about to give him a lecture. Natsu gulped shaking his head of the similarity.

"n-no its fine don't mention it-" Natsu stopped as he notice no one of the boys parents or siblings were around calling or at least looking at him. _He was all alone by himself with a grimacing look of fear trying to find someone he needed desperately to call them._

_karma can really bite you in the ass._

Gray..

"Were's your parents? Are you looking for them or something?" Natsu asked. The boy jerked a little before looking down nodding. He didn't want to admit he was crying. although,you could see the tears of lost pouring over the edge of the boys eyes._ Why is this happening? cant i protect and keep the ones i love?.._

The boy shuffled closer grabbing onto Natsu's clothes placing his thumb over his lip. _The poor boy..._

Lucy looked over her shoulder noticing Natsu wasn't keeping up. She noticed the boy clinging to his clothes looking like he was about to cry.

Lucy walked over."Natsu everything alright?" she ask.

"its fine its just.." Natsu unexpectedly grabbed the boys hand making him jolt a little passing over to the street filled with people. "im gonna go help find this boys parents, don't wait up ok?'

Lucy stood there confused. "o-ok but what about checking in at the inn?" She asked even though natsu was already half way merged into the crowd. _Hes a hassle..._

"Dont worry tell loke to save my room with him." He manged to reply before Lucy couldn't see the pink haired boy.

"Ok but were gonna look around after so dont panic if were missing!" She shouted back.

Natsu already made five stops in oak town center peeping in stores asking people on the street if they have seen his mother. _No answer,no one claiming him. So annoying..._

Natsu paused panting looking over to the boy who had become more worried than before. He was squeezing Natsu's hand tightly than before. _He was really scared._

Natsu inhaled his last breath looking at him giving an earnest smile. "ill keep searching even if its my last breath dont you fret." The boy nodded feeling a warm gush of safety go through him.

They both ran hand in hand passing by the crowd on towns people calling out his mothers name 'diana' as they caused a havic through oak town. They were becoming more breathless than before. Natsu never even knew trying to find someone could be so difficult. He looked around twisting his head to the left and right analyzing every corner of the town._He was starting to second guess how he was going to find Gray in such a town as this. Will he even be able to find Gray? Gray is probably like this boy..._

_Scared and petrified._

Then magic happened.

"Masaro! Masaro is that you?"

A boy approximately the same as the boy Natsu was clinging to ran up towards him with the most relief face he ever had. He was waving his hand frantically in the air. Masaro jaw dropped smiling as big as he could. He was so relived to see another part of his family. He looked up at natsu before running up to the other boy jumping onto him.

"You came You came!" He screeched happily. The boy smiled hitting him against the forehead making him groan again before laughing.

"Duh were friends remember? we always stick out for each other no matter what the circumstances." He giggled. Masaro nodded looking over to Natsu who looked like he had just been pricked with a needle. _The friendship they have,looking out for one another. They were what..._

_He and Gray wanted...but something in him wanted more than just friends...but it cant happen...its not..._

"Thankyou so much mister. i hope we meet again." He smiles making natsu jolt up flustered.

Natsu called out."Hey,kid?" The boy turns around with his friend stopping behind him.

"hm?"

"That friendship the two of you share...dont forget the bond and.." Natsu looks down."never second guess your growth of that friendship." Natsu ran back as his heart began to start a rave war in his chest. He clench the fabric separating his heart tightly as he ran back to his comrades.

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu!"<em>

Natsu stopped,looking to the side to see Lucy who's voice was overheard by the crowd as she ran towards Natsu holding a bag of groceries along with Loke.

"Did you find the kids parents?" He asked. Natsu rubbed the back of his head as their stares somehow imitated him.

"m-more or less.." He stuttered laughing awkwardly. Lucy hits the back of his head.

"ow!" He rubs the back of his head muttering curse words."what was that for?" He ask. Lucy whole body looked like it was being set on fire as she 'tsk'.

"You were supposed to say Yes not more or less you nincom-poop." She scolds. Loke chuckles patting him on the back. "Your sharing a room with me. dont worry, two single beds and Erza,lucy and Juvia are together in a three bed room." He acquires. Natsu nodded.

They continued to chat about there whereabouts until Natsu felt the same magic power As Grays. His eyes stretched open turning around to see a man in Blue walking into the crowd of people sticking out like a hawk. _Is it?..._.

Loke looked at Natsu worried. "N-natsu is everything?-"

It was too late As Natsu already made his move running towards the crowd pushing past everyone trying to reach the boy. _He needed to know...he has to know._ From behind his posture was exactly like Grays. Tall and buff with the blue ice vein in his wrist sticking out in his pockets. _Everything was like..._

"Hold up!"


	13. Natsu questions

Natsu pushes himself in between the tiny gaps of the audience. The figure he needed, moved further and further away with the crowd as the pressure became more dense with more people in his way.

_He needs to know,he has to know. Was it Gray? if so,what did he mean that night?..._

"Hey wait-"

Natsu jolts up. Caught off guard, a brick wall thrust itself up from the ground blocking Natsu entire glimpse. natsu turned to see a tall Brooded hunched man hollowing over his small figure. His eyes were small with a piercing long beard waving down . He gulped as The cloak intimidated him more as it waved in the moonlight making him more frightening and challenging stepping closer to examine Natsu from top to bottom.

He leans down near the brim of his face."i hope you aren't trying to assassinate my college,pink haired assassin."

Natsu stuttered. "u-uh um.."

"Jura,that's enough."

A voice called over the brick wall as Natsu stood there shakened. The mans supposedly named jura, unleashed the wall sinking back into the ground leaving a speechless Natsu in his place.

He was shaken and intimidated by the man. He has huge amounts of magic power flowing through him that he could've killed Natsu.

Everyone around them spreaded out into a circle whispering and eyeing them down like they were unusual.

Natsu blinked. The man he was tailing was not Gray,but another Popsicle who had just the same puffy face he did with the only exception of the patted hair style. His eyes were the same watery color with his face with the most emotionless face a man could bare. Jura joined side to side with the man making Natsu able to step back a little.

"so," He began."whats your name"?"

Natsu didn't answer. He was too fixated on the man possessing such strength in his blood.

Jura brought his fist out smirking."He is one of ul's trackers tailing you may i annihilate him?" He asked the man.

"Ok if you must. but dont cause a mess or you'll make a bigger scene than the one we've already created." He registers.

A grin covered the tall mans face pushing his cloak back opening his hand out. "yes, sir lyon."

Natsu gasped looking at the man walking away ._So he's ..._

He ran up to natsu with a fist nearly the size of his hand approaching him at a abnormal speed."Please send my regards to ul in your sleep!"

"Wait im not!-"

Natsu crouched covering his head as the impact was stopped by a celestial wizard blocking it with a lighting magic orb surrounding his hands hitting against his knuckles. He looked up hyperventilating.

_Loke..._

"im sorry but we didn't come here to fight you. We wanted questions, Jura neekis." He assures grunting a little pushing Jura back sliding on the concrete. He haults looking back up as he sees Lyon rejoining us a little peeved.

"well what do you know...Its Loke the fraud celestial spirit." He jokes pouting.

" i should say the same...using your master own magic not being able to wield her strength ...lyon."He rebukes. Lyon faced turned valgure with a vein popping but eased back into his place as he stood next to Jura.

Loke quickly turned back to Natsu helping him up with a hand resting the other on his back. Natsu grunted a little resting most of his body weight on loke.

"you alright?" He asked worriedly. Natsu nodded lost for words. He glanced up still studying the guy who had the same resemblance of the man he was searching for.

_Hes the complete opposite of Gray in personality. But natsu cant back down right now cause of how strong his body guard is, natsu had to ask if they know were he is._

"Why is it your here?" He asked. Loke didn't pay attention.

"oi my master has asked-"

"Dont you think it will be more suitable to take this somewhere private?" Loke asked hinting that there are people eyeing them like a hawk scarcely. Lyon turned, nodding.

"Guess your right lets take this somewhere else."

* * *

><p>The two teams of rivals were both placed either side of the table at the bar in the far corner of the room. Both starred at each other weirdly trying to see who gets the first punch in. The tension grew heavier for Natsu, gulping down his fear and replacing it with question bugging his tongue.<p>

_Lyon had the same replica of magic as Gray. It made it even harder for Natsu to concentrate cause he just wanted to burst out how sorry he was and how he...he...no,He cant... l-love ...but.._

Loke past a note underneath the table sliding it onto Natsu lap. He flinched making Jura look up before looking back down. Natsu felt a bit at ease that he hadn't said anything as he peered himself down looking at the folded letter with inscribed words.

_Listen Natsu,if the situation in here turns blique i want you to go and get Erza,juvia and lucy. If they cant listen to us then their bound to reason with Erza. I need you to stay calm or they will use your fear as an advantage._

Natsu swallowed down as his hair covered his eyes tilting his head over to Loke. He face was serious but at the same time swollen with trepidation. It put Natsu off but they had to do this. It was for a friend of there's they desperately wanted to find.

_Natsu desperately needed to find him...or he would go insane._

The aura in the shop was begining to die down with drunken townsmen and mages spiraling in liquor as the bar tender timorously kicked them out.

"You've got thirthy minutes." The bar tender walked past them giving Natsu more of a hard time for questions.

Lyon pouted leaning back on his chair crossing his arms into his messy hair. "Well,you asked to take it private so what do you want? You dont think you can kill me off now just cause we've let our guard down..."

"on the contrary,we want some questions that need to be answered. If your willing to comprehend." Loke integers.

Lyon smirks crossing his legs. "hmn. I'll have to hear what these questions are about first before i put my own answers into them. They could be tiresome." He groaned.

"So you saying... your own half brother Gray, is tiresome?!" Natsu curled his fist into his pants subduding the temptation of hitting him across the face.

Lyon looked at him. Sighing,he put his hands down unfoding his hands before looking at Natsu.

_whats his deal...hes acting so weak than what ive heard from Loke.._

Lyon bypassed Natsu straight forward to loke. "What about fullbuster,does he need his brotherly love again?" He asked.

Loke shook his head placing his arms on the table. "No in fact you brother Gray might be in serious danger..."

Lyon eyes twitched wide open before he glanced down again. "how so?"

"Two nights ago Gray suddenly up and vanished from Fairy tail leaving no trace mark of his wereabouts or even any contact of who he might be with."He began."All we know is that Natsu had his last sight of Gray at the Fairy tail guild hall until-well,lets leave that part out." He saw Natsu in the corner of his eyes trying to signal to Loke not to say anymore.

Lyon looked over to Jura before taking a sip of his grin tonic beer that gave of the scent of dead animal blood.

He placed the glass down placing his hand under his chin. "Gray." he looked up."..haven't seen him in along time...ever since our masters death..We haven't really kept in touch." He exclaims. Natsu looked up scared.

"So...you haven't seen Gray come by here...?"

Lyon pouts shaking his head. " I doubt Gray would ever come back to me. We had our...'times' back then." Lyon hissed taking another drink. Natsu couldn't help but think there was something he wasn't sharing about Gray. He was being oblique in his answers always looking down at his cup. It wasn't making sense..

_What is there to hide about your brother?..._

"I dont think your summary of Gray sums up what he has told me. ice man." Loke caught on a little tense in his words.

Jura leaned in giving a imitating glare at Loke. "Your suggesting my master is hiding something away from me?" He conquers.

"Well of course. Indeed, you've known Gray for awhile but,Have you not already caught on jura that he paused inbetween his words about him and how his pitch of 'times' ultimately changed? I in fact, know more about your master than you Jura neekis." He leaned in smirking making him feel like the superior one.

"Why do you think he hired you for protection? just to cover up his tracks? if so then your highly mistaken..."

"im impressed you really know your research-"

"Dont butt in unless you need to use the restroom." Natsu conquered banging his fist on the table making the bar tender glance their direction. Lyon pouted giving a small 'tsk'.

"So lyon? Want to fill us in on your information about Gray?Maybe even why he has even become like this?" He addressed.

Lyon couldn't hold back any of the information he was hiding as the dragon slayer eyed him down like he was gonna be in for it. He gave in lifting his hands off the table.

"whilst training with the master and i at the mountain...Gray started to act weird around me. Yea he was different but...He began to be flustered around me and always being so sweet than usual." Natsu eyes spread wide open at the same similarity of his situation.

_So Gray was like this before..._

"Then one night before our master passing. I saw him in the stables of the house practicing 'Ice make lance' on the pole trying to direct his aim in the center whilst using as much magic power. He looked drained and tired but he still kept trying. So, i walked in and took the liberty to teach him myself since i already mastered that power. after that...Gray confessed to me and said how he always looked up to me and how he wanted to be with me forever. At first i thought he was joking and i merely slapped it off cause well, everything Gray saids to me is always a joke in my eyes." He coughs taking another sip. Natsu anger was beginning to broil for the man as he accused Gray.

Yea he might sound weak but that isn't how you talk about him...

"And then you scared him like any other pathetic man of a brother would do." Loke snickers making Jura pull a knife out pointing it at Lyons direction.

"Watch your tongue Celestial bastard-"

"No, he's right. I did what any sane brother would do." He bragged smiling at the sickening thought.

"I...made a pass of him."

Natsu set off. He jumped out of his chair startling Loke and Jura as he pinned Lyon to the wall with the fire dragon eyes beaming with fire with his fist lighting up like was keeping Jura off holding him down with his lightening power hands holding against his fist.

A trickle of blood escaped lyons lips as Natsu heaved at him with more force. "DO YOU THINK WHAT YOU DID WAS NECESSARY? TOUCHING HIM LIKE THAT,TURNING HIS FEELINGS AROUND LIKE SOME TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH?! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PAIN AND TROUBLES HE WENT THROUGH AFTERWARDS?! HES BEEN ACCUSED AND MADE A PASS OVER BY TONES OF GIRLS HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BRAG ABOUT STEALING THE BOYS DIGNITY?! YOU SICKEN ME YOU BASTARD!"

Lyon squirmed as Natsu 'fire dragon fist.' impacted with his face sending him to the floor scraping his back. Natsu climbed on top bringing him up by the collar as he grunted.

"Lyon snickered spitting out blood. "He confessed to you too didn't you? huh doesn't surprise me."

"You shut up!" He landed another punch at him angering the jura at the back which Loke kept firmly in place.

Lyon tilted his head over. "Do you know why i wanted protection? cause people are trying to kill me for inheriting my masters powers!" Natsu eyes lite up looking at the defenseless.

"w-what does that mean?"

"its means,people are looking for me and gray. And trying to kill us."

Natsu body heat grew with anger as he tugged on Lyons collar more. "Why do they want to kill you and Gray!?" He asked,He didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

Lyon coughed out the blood clogging his throat."argh...nm...They want our power...so they can extract it to revive deliora."

He hands began to tremble, letting go of Lyons top as he stood up. He began to walk backwards pushing the table over angering the bar tender. Loke looked over Catching onto what lyon exclaimed.

_Is he for real?! They want to resurrect that creature...but for what?_

Loke temper reached its limit as he pushed Jura towards the wall gaining a grunt as he slammed into it.

_This cant be...this is messed up.._

Loke annoyed, looked over to Lyon concentrating his magic to his fist aiming it at him." only gonna ask once..why do they want to resurrect Deliora?" he interrogated.

He looked down, covering his eyes from showing fear. "i...i dont know...i was never told . I've been on the run with Jura for three weeks now..." He stuttered looking up at jura before seeing that wasn't the answer Loke wanted.

Loke had eased his temper below boiling point before turning back to notice Natsu crash down with eyes stripped open. his hands began shaking either side with his body not comprehending.

_Gray is going to die if we dont find him...And i will be responsible...Gray...no...i need you...i wont...let them._

Natsu stammered, bolting out of the store earning a screech from the bar tender asking to 'pay up'.

"oh god now hes done it."Loke pouted.

Natsu was far from site as Loke bypassed Lyon and Jura chasing after the flame brain.

"Natsu!"


	14. Grays new guild on the ugly side

Gray eyes jolted up as a sneeze irritated his nose, bursting out tickling inside.

_Apparently If you sneeze it means someone is thinking of you..._

Gray shook his head as they was no such thing as thinking of people from a minor thought. it was probably someone he used to be around alot and is probably boasting or mocking him-Oh.

_It might be...Lyon.._

Gray quivered rubbing his eyes subduing his 'time' as a child. It was something so sickening even a normal person couldn't handle the pain and suffering he went through.

He looked up at the ceiling that was way different to the one he was customed to in lokes apartment.

The tiny couch he used to lay on had a different feel to this one as it was a small white bed that sat near the door along with the same bed on the other side for his dorm roommate.

T_hats right...im in the sabertooths dorms..._

He clenched on the brim of the sheets as he tried to think of what sort of guild he has gotten himself into. It could be a mercenary guild or even a guild working with one the oracion seis. Even so,He cant see Rufus working along those twisted minds of mages.

_He was just to nice to be someone like that.._

Gray sighed without trying to make a sound, he tilted his head over to the side so see if his new companion was there still asleep.

_He's gone..._

He breathed out in relief as he didn't have to see Gray naked torso as he stood up.

_He used to be so carefree about people seeing his upper part but ever since that 'time' he always covered himself up with layers of clothes so people cant make there way ...it makes him feel warm and protective...something he was always used to when he was with.._

Grays eyes alerted to the door as it erupted the room with a creak. He quickly shrieked pulling the cover over looking towards the other side. footsteps was all Gray could hear as he peered over still covering half his face with the blanket turning to his half naked companion.

Gray eyes Darted towards him. his black trousers and his body glistening alongside his blond hair all messed up in a ponytail with wet droplets dropping to the Body was toned with his abs more perked out than ever, being able to set eyes on his with no concealer of a mask. He looked over to Gray seeing him idolizing his form. Rufus smiled as he couldn't search for words on how cute Gray looked when he was just waking up.

Gray blue eyes still shone more than ever in the dim room.

_he couldn't be this pretty for a boy..its just so...uncanny._

Grays eyes caught onto Rufus's. flinching,He tucked his head back into the bed breathing heavily.

_He...he..oh god.._

Rufus could see Gray was fidgeting and hoped it wasn't another panic attack like on the train."Gray? everything alright?" Rufus asked walking over to his side of the bed where Grays was looking underneath the covers.

_i can still see...Hes so...no.I cant i love Natsu...but this might get my mind off him ..._

"Gray?"

He didn't answer but instead slowly peeped his head over the cover flustered like a tomato as he looked at Rufus with his piercing felt a little at ease as Gray looked towards quickly rubbed the remainder damp part of his hair before placing his towel down on the bed crossing his stared at Gray just fantazing on how a boy like him could be so damn knew he didn't swing that way,but on the terms of the fragile boy infront of him he just...

_couldn't__ resist..._

Gray started to boil in embarrassment thinking he probably spotted his naked tugged on the sheet looking away. "d-don't look at me like that."

Rufus snapped out of it."u-uh no its not...u-uh.." Rufus trying to find words rubs the back of his head blushing furiously.

_God what am i doing? this is Gray after all.._

The tension went awkward between the two as Gray looked to the side to see coffee and ginger cookies next to the edge of his side still seeping with the sweet aroma making its way up. Gray gulped as he looked to Rufus who was still starring at him odd.

"i-is that for me?" He asked.

_God hes so..._

Rufus snapped out of it again fixing his eye sight back on Gray as he could see him gulping down his temptation to eat his own breakfast.

He lept off his Bed bringing the tea up to him."Yeah its yours. Eat up cause your going to be around me for awhile today."He jestures.

Gray nodded lifting himself up against the headboard pulling the sheets along with him so Rufus cant see his took the cup from Rufus as he took in the smell.

_It was a mix of cinnamon and crushed almond seeds...It smelts so much like Natsu folk style home..._

He smiled at the thought before taking a sip of his tea. Rufus on the other hand,clenched his pants underneaths his hands before looking towards The popcile who was more connected to the tea.

Rufus spoke up."Say Gray?"

Gray looked up making Rufus skip a bit. "Yes ru-san?"

He bit his lip rubbing the back of his head again. "Sorry for last nights 'fiesta' they tend to go overboard when we get a new arrival."He exclaimed. Gray smiled rembering the event they had like 'bad karaoke' and Something by the words of 'Drink up till you pass out'. Gray didn't participate in any of them but he enjoyed watching a whole other side of Rufus. He was so energetic and exotic,You could tell the difference straight.

Even his friend sting was more weird and compared to Rogue...Well,he was still too dense about tried to Get Gray to go join the games and he even hung Gray on the totem pole in their gym so they could play 'bullseye' on him. Luckily Rufus jumped in and took him down before Rogue landed one in the eye.

_The way they all socialized together,Gray really did envy them. He used to be like that when he first joined Fairy tail but instead of making a friend...He made a enemy who only see him as one. If only He could go back to those times and tell Natsu how he really felt about their relationship towards each other. Than maybe..._

"GOOD MORNIN VIETNAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! I HAVE SOMETHIN THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND AWAY"

Gray chokced on his tea before placing it down on the plate it was served. Rufus and Gray looked up to see Sting with his beg goofy Grin Shouting towards them with the door swung open.

Rufus sighed pouting. "Sting its eight in the morning you couldn't wait awhile?"

Sting shook his head. "nah-uh this is something you'll definitly wake up for." He smirked as the sounds of laughter from multiple people echoed in the hallway. Gray and Rufus looked at each other before looking back up.

Sting let out a giggle before reaching his arms out to the side pulling out Rogue.

"Presentinnngg...Neko Rogue!"

Rogue came out with a maid outfit on showing his bare legs along with a frilly black dress with a small white apron around it. His hair was pinned with pink flowered bobby pins nearly covered with cat ears. His face curled with embarresment as he gritted his teeth. He looked at Gray and Rufus who looked like they were just about to lose it.

"You like my new do? It was a bet last night that if i got a high score in the karaoke he would have to be my maid for the day." He excalim proud of himself. "So cute huh? i made it myself."

Rufus tried to cover his mouth looking away at the window as mini laughs escaped. Rogue became more flustered tugging on his garments.

"What are you laughing at half naked idiot!"

"Oh stop being a tsundere."Rufus laughed rubbing his watery eyes.

Rogue grew angry with embarressment curling his fist up. "Why you little-...!"

They all stopped as there attention turned to the ice boy giggling. They were all surprised at him joining in on the laughter As they shared there 'casual' morning.

These guys are really something..

Rogue broke the silence fisting his arm infront of him. "You want a fight too Bluebird?! im warning you i wont go easy-"

"Hey guys,time for guild meeting."

A man with a west indies headband with feathers came towards them outside the corridor with his half his body showing along with baggy black pants and high face was masculine along with a white line going across his face. Gray's giggling stopped as they went to a more somber tone looking at the man standing near there door. He looked at Rogue before giving a slight giggle which made his blood boil.

He turned towards Gray serious."You will be sticking with Rufus today. He will show you around after the meeting and the daily chores everyone does around here." He exclaims. Gray gulps as he isn't even apart of their guild yet. He still had the fairy tail sign on the brim on his pants.

Rufus got up smiling. "Well,we better get dressed and make it towards the guild hall or else master jiemma will be mad." He quivered mention that name.

Sting sighed. "Looks like today isn't going to be a good one." He sighs."Thanks orga." He smiled before his attention was dragged towards Rogue adjusting his dress. Sting let out a chuckle before Rogue could see.

Orga nodded looking towards Rogue."Get dressed before jiemma's daughter spots you."

Rogue flusters punching Sting on the elbow making him sighs walking back away making them feel a little at ease.

Gray turned towards Rufus who was perched at his drawer taking out his clothes with his torso still showing.

Sting saw Gray giving Rufus a smug look and smirked.

_Gray is that type of boy huh..._

Rufus could feel Grays eyes on him turning around."That was Orga Nanagear. Hes Jiemma top assistant and the head of the boys dorm." He exclaims.

Rogue coughed looking at Sting. " Blondie over here was the head of the boys dorm until he held a fratt party in the auditorium." He exclaims. sting pouted at the memory.

"It was fun though..." Sting boast before a hand collides with his head hitting him.

Rufus sighs rubbing the back of his head remembering his 'time' at the fiesta._ Something even he was not proud of_. "Lets not fuss over the details about that ok, Grays here now so we should be having more fun."He reassure looking over to Gray who blushed.

Sting groaned. "Yea ok but you gotta admit, that hunk of junk is pretty scary." Sting shudders.

Rogue looked at sting confused._Did he just call Orga a hunk?..._

Gray just nods before seeing Sting pushing Rogue out of the room who looked like he was questioning something . "We'll see you in the hall k? Bye bluey." He jerks. Gray smiles nodding.


	15. Quick advice

**Hi guys sorry the chapter is taking some time to upload im going to upload it straight after this i was just wondering if you guys would be ok with me having a side relationship in the story (Sting and Rogue).Im not going to jump off the gratsu storyline i just wanted to add them in as a fill in if that's ok.**

**please let me know cause i don't want you guys to be upset cause you all mean alot. :) :)**

**Also a huge big thanks to you guys who have been reading at first i just wanted to see how i can extend my writing capabilities but ever since then ive been getting your really heart warming reviews and i just wanted to say thanks.**

**Thankyou so much for your reviews i promise just for that i'll make the next chapter even better. :) **


	16. Grays ulter

They all made there way towards the huge hall placed on the east side of Shirotsume town opposite the dorms. Gray look around in amazement as he looked at the crowd infront of him with a mix of boy and girl Mages all using their own types of magic in the air and on the crowd walking and racing between each other. The aura was so exhilarating with everyone so carefree and joyful agmonst companions conversing and laughing. Gray clung to his tour guide Rufus the whole time not once letting go. He felt like he was irritating Rufus by doing this but what Rufus said in the Dorms...

_"Gray whilst were there please at all times stay near me so i can protect you." Rufus pleads _

_Gray gulps a little anxious at his tone. "Ok promise. Thankyou."_

He cant leave his side from is bound to his side at all cost so he can still survive.

Gray quivered walking towards the hall that was now perched infront of attention alerted towards the group not so far from him with two girls alongside Sting and Rogue. They were laughing and Teasing Rogue with the two flying cat and frog either side of them.

_That type of surrounding always pricked him. Reminded him of how Natsu,Lucy,Erza and Happy would be going on missions to help Lucy with her rent. It made him think about him. It made him think about times that was just false. He didn't want to think like that ...It always somehow finds its way back to him._

"Kyaaaa! Im still gonna beat that brat Minerva no matter what!" Stings ego is heard fisting his hand in the air. Gray smiled at how sting was so much like flame brain.

_So much...so much that it killed him. It was like he couldn't shake him off._

"I wouldn't be so sure about that eletric bulb." Gray felt a more dense feeling as a girl with a broad attitude walked agmonst them in the hall with a long blue dress shredded on the side showing her toned legs. The girls next to Sting and rogue snickered walking up away from them. Gray couldn't make it out but he could see her face which explained most of her personality. Her face was perched high looking down at Sting like some bug.

Gray felt a little scared tucking himself behind Rufus making Rufus jump at the sudden touch.

Rufus looked down at him reassuring him that she's an 'ok' person.

"That's Jiemma's daughter Minerva. Shes the higher archey here and the head of the girls dorm so we cant really talk back to her-"

"Im not an electric bulb you wrench! Just you wait i'll take you down someday!" Sting blurted.

He sighs."Sting on the other hand has the guts to even go there." He looks down at giggles glancing back at the scene with Sting trying to let Minerva have it but getting hold back by Rogue.

Rogue pouts."God could you not be more embarrassing."

" Fro thinks so too." Fro agrees.

* * *

><p>Grays tone went blique as they moved next closer to the hall as the doors bigger than Gray slowly slid open.<p>

Gray quivered. Rufus wrapped his arm around Gray,placing it firm on Gray's shoulder pushing him into his side more.

_He knew something was going to go down once he see's him...But Rufus wont let that happen._

Gray smiled accepting his consent tugging on his red jacket looking up at his eyes almost covered by the mask.

_Thank you ru san..._

A man was postured infront of them with a blank somber arm was holding his head high on the side as the other tapped on the other hand rest. Everyone's chatter began to die down as they all started to separate walking in old fashioned lines with straight backs and bleak faces.

Gray hyperventilated suggesting he was going to be caught out before he felt Rufus's hand link into his pulling him into his line infront of him.

Rufus leaned down. "Stay with me ok? if he calls you up i promise i'll come after you." He whispers reassuring Gray. Gray gulps before nodding. He was infront of Rufus in his line as he looked around. There was a line separating everyone with their hands at the back starring at the master which made Gray more scared than before.

_Was he really that scary?..._

He turned back to the front to see Orga and Minerva both standing either side of him. Gray gupled wasn't joking when he said to stay close..

"ai, bluey."

Gray looked to the side to see Sting giving a goofy grin.

"Dont worry ok? i'd be worried for Rogue if i were you." He leaned over sting to see Rogue next to him trying to keep a straight face with other people giggling at his cat ears. Sting used his magic to create some sort of magic that will keep his ears on his head until eleven felt a little better as Sting smiled.

"We will now commence the Jiemma your words if you may."

Jiemma ,he sat up in his chair not saying anything as he scanned the auditorium.

Gray tried to hide his face looking down at the floor clenching his jacket where his black saddle bag used to stay.

The tension was way different from two minutes was something he hasn't experienced in awhile and its usually something that would sturr up another panic attack for him.

He was beginning to hyperventilate in his wanted to run and wanted those same pair of hands to hug him telling him its wanted ...he...

Then,Jiemmas eyes caught Gray's which was giving off a different aura then the other was standing out from the other ones fidgeting like a cricket looking side to side.

Grays eyes caught on tothe were starring eagerly at each other like he was about to throw a punch at him.

Jiemma pointed towards Gray."You.

Gray traced Jiemmas eyes which pin pointed him.

the moment when your in trouble and everyones eyes dart over to you?Thats what Gray was right attention was on Gray as they all cleared the view making him get a better glance at the almost shaken boy.

Gray glanced towards trying to keep his poster infront of his boss,look at Gray winking.

Gray breathed in. Hunching his body into himself as he past by the people in the ile walking up to looked at Gray eerie.

_She has never seen a boy with such magic..._

He reached the center stopping midway between the guilds and its master.

_If he was in fairy til right now Erza,Lucy and Juvia would have high fives him welcoming him and Natsu would...well...He'd pick a fight with him which Gray would try to back away so he couldn't hurt him._

Grays adams apple stuck out like a beam as his magic power felt more restricted than before.

Jiemma still glared at Gray eyeing him down from top to bottom examining his power level and his muscle mass.

_He was below muscle was built in his muscle not even stmina? a joke..._

"hmm..." Was all Jiemma could say.

"Name,say it!"

Gay jolted up."G-gray fullbuster sir ice mage!"

A light switch flicked on.

_ahhh so this is Gray fullbuster...The ice mage wizard wielding ul's powers...to think it went to such a petty little mongrel._

He smirked looking at the almost wetting himself boy. "So,you've decided to join my guild huh? Without an consent or reason?" he asked stern. Gray quivered twidling his clothes for some comfort on how to answer.

He spoke up. "i-i i well i- "i gave your consent."

The room went cold as they all looked back to see a hat sticking out from the eyes all fixated on Rufus looking towards his own brush them off walking up to the scene. a little scared but glad he came.

He knew If Gray stuttered it meant another panic attack would surely merge soon.

_Gray needs to keep his composer for now..._

Sting saw what Rufus was trying to do and face palmed. "To think im friends with that numskull." He though.

Rufus keeping his cool,joined side to side with the frozen popcile.

Jiemma stance never was still tapping his finger as he looked at Gray before paning his eyes to was one of his trusted followers he owned but is now confused on how he is bringing strays into his number one guild.

He groaned looking at how calm the boy had become when Rufus was beside him.

He didn't have room for weak people.

Jieamma devilish smirk appeared looking towards Gray. "If you step into my guild its telling me you have the power of a number one you want my consideration i suggest you show me how reliant you really are. Ice boy." He intimidated.

Rufus bit his lip feeling Gray start to freak out. "Master please let-"

"You have no say in this Rufus your mouth shut."

Jiemma shot a glance at Rufus which made him keep quiet.

Gray looked at his masked knew he couldn't do anything right now with his master being his superior.

He quivered looking at his hands which were a little restless from carrying his heavy has to do this.

_He needs to prove himself that he can manage on his own without the help of his flame._

Gray sucked it up moving legs moved to the front of Jiemma making Rufus nearly reach his hand out to grab him. He looked over his shoulder giving Rufus the 'i'll be alright' look.

_Thats if he makes it out alive..._

He put on a brave face looking at jiemma waiting for his examination.

_Jiemma was suprised at first. before he was shaking and now hes actually showing has guts._

Jiemma snapped his fingers with the floor looked to the side to see a white manikin standing there in a defense position.

"This here is a manikin operated to defeat its setting is on level ten with a rank of fifty.I doubt you'd make it out alive but we'll see how fate brings us." He jerks.

Rufus eyes widen looking at Gray wondering if he would wanted to integer and take part in it instead,but he knows that Jiemma would never allow him.

Gray gulped looking at the manikin before turning back to Jiemma. "i-i accept."

"Gray no-Its settled then." Jiemma stands up as everyone around spreading out into a circle dragged Rufus away from Gray. "Cmon you have to put your faith in him." He exclaims.

Gray entered the zone eyeing his was starting to think tactics on how to take him wasn't going to be easy but as Natsu always says.

_"Now i've got a fire in my belly!"_

It launched at immense speed it build drawing water magic from its body. Gray panicked at first dodging its 'water rampage bullets' sliding along the was no different to Juvia's magic which was no match for this.

Which made this match more easy.

The manikin jumped in the air firing a Water lance straight at Grays direction which Gray turned against freezing it from the tip to the bottom. He swung it around throwing it back at the manikin which by a milli second dodge it.

They were both out of were on equal perched on their knees huffing and were both bruised with cuts and blood dripping but were still standing.

Rufus,sting and Rogue stood there amazed but mostly they all took their examination they all were on the floor passed out from Gray... Rufus looked from the manikin towards His companion who was way different than before.

_Who is he?..._

Jiemma looked at Gray stunned looking how he was still able to stand on his own two legs.

Jieamma snapped his fingers as a thick fog surrounded the manikin disappearing before Gray.

Gray smiled knowing he did alright but instantly dropped to the ground panting loudly.

Rufus and sting ran up to him hauling him up resting his head on stings chest.

Jiemma just answering the concerned faces that were all dying to hear his knew he did well for a rookie cause know one has ever still has the stamina to keep would his guild be in jepordy cause of that?..

He sighed. "You have proven yourself well for a rookie,i think..."looking over to the crowd."This guild may have a place for you."

They all breathed out. Clapping and cheering was heard from the crowd as they all hawded around Sting and Rufus with a almost passed out Gray.

He at all the faces who were so excited to have him on knew it had a shaky start and he knew he was going to have it rough with all the master drama and the thoughts of fairy tail,but he had done he thought he would never be able to do.

He finally got accepted.

* * *

><p>After the act in the Hall the guild was put on community help to aid the people of shirostume as it was the 'nawagawa festival' which is held all around the a day were they celebrate mages of the descendants and pray on behalf of their city for good luck in the future years.<p>

All sabertooth members were put on different stands around Shirostume miyato center selling and promoting different items for the had a much better scenery than the one in the hall with people laughing and cheering and mages all getting along putting on funny dances.

Gray smiled tilting his head to his shoulder looking at his new tiger was amazed at how much their emblem look alot like fairy it gave off the impression of a mercenary guild when you look at it.

"Hey we need more tobo yaki sticks over here." Sting calls over the crowd hawding over the register.

He sighs rubbing the emblem before pulling his sleeve down concealing the mark as he went back to his post hovering over the boiling oil. He could see his oven reflection agmonst the food inside face was still plumped and saggy with shades of no life form in mind had generated so much of its feelings that even his face had taking it upon itself.

"Gray we need to yaki stat!" Rogue rages looking over at Gray.

Gray snaps out of it. "a r-right." He takes out a filter basket pulling up the buns from the burning oil letting it drip through. He passed it towards Rogue who was murmuring quietly how much the cat ears irritated him. He knew he had to cope with it for now, he always had to keep his side of the bargain when it came to that...

He looked over to Gray who was busy putting in the next batch. He was a mystery as well...theres no way he could've tied with that manikin.

Gray looked up and saw Rogue was looking a little peeved. "Rogue,everything alright?" He asked.

Rogue jolted back looking away. "n-no its nothing,just keep doing your part bluebird." He mocked. Gray still didn't get why Rogues toned suddenly changes. He doesn't know what he even did to him.

Gray sulked twiddling with the spatula.

Rogue noticed someone missing as he scanned the hut."Hey Gray wheres Rufus?"

Gray looked up at Rogue. "He said he needed to have a word with 's gonna join us when the fireworks start." He exclaims a little empty when Rufus wasn't around.

Rogue hissed. "Leaving us to do all the work." Spreading the mayonnaise on top passing the container to Sting.

Gray giggled. "Its ok Rogue,hes probably just busy im sure he didn't do it on purpose."

Rogue eyes Gray. "Your pretty defensive bout him Gray."

Gray notices him grinning and blushes. "i-its not like that i-i mean...well..."

"Guys i need six more batches of those then were done. Im going quickly hit the sure you look after those people over there for ya bluey and neko Rogue." Sting pats Rogue on the head giggling before rushing to the restrooms that were close by.

Rogue sighs before rubbing the same spot Sting had touched him.

They stayed silent for awhile tending to the customers with Gray working on serving and Rogue on the register.

The customers started to die down as the sky began to go was still not back yawns lazily walking over to the stool next to Gray who was already taking a break. He sat down still sitting away from bluebird before taking out a green tea can from the mini storage cabin underneath the sink.

They stayed quiet both looking towards the street with people laughing and dancing with colorful lights lighting up the street and balloons parading along.

Rogue looked down clenching the can. "Hey,Gray?"

Gray jolts up surprised he called him Gray for once instead of bluey. He looks at him seeing Rogue almost turn into a tomato looking at his can eagerly.

Rogue bites his lip. "Have you ever,fallen for someone you shouldn't have?"

Gray stays looks at Rogue confused yet awkard at the same looked to his side wondering what to say.

"Well,have you?" Rogue ask again pressuring Gray.

Gray slowly turns back to him thinking couldn't tell him who he fell heat he felt once still pressured him from time to time especially with Sting around giving off the same resemblance to him. But he could relate to that question.

"I..."He looks down. "I have..."

Rogue looks up surprised. "Y-you have?"

Gray nods. "Yes but...its something.." He clenches his pants tightly looking down. "I dont want to crossroads with again in all honesty."

Rogue looks at Gray who looked like he was about to cry and lash out.

Rogue turned,he didn't know how to explain his situation to bluey but...he feels that he might have some...connection to his problem.

"well..." He looks up."Its something..that crossroads with me...and...they struck my heart first before i even realized it."


	17. Natsu's deliverance into his new emotion

Natsu bolted past the crowd of people in his way all starring at him awkwardly.

His feet were dragging him as his mind was spinning at one hundred was losing his sanity at this paste.

He couldn't recover from this,it was all too much.

Natsu bumped into someone which made him stumble towards the ground.

He was pushed onto a different path from before with the dim lights hovering over him setting the was alone on the path with kids clinging to their mothers arms all starring at him all were afraid of him like he was some its just how Gray felt so,

_Why not endure it?become the monster everyone despises so i can curdle into the same hole Gray perched himself in that night crying like there was no not go there?why not go into Grays footsteps?why not?..._

Natsu began to cry with his eyes watery than groaned,rubbing his eyes before his legs began to couldn't walk,neither could he was pin pointed and thats how he liked was pin pointed like Gray in the middle of no where without anyone around to even help him to his senses.

"Natsu!"

His eyes turned around to the crowd to see if he was still tailing one was there but his voice was close.

He gulped running again this time in a completely different direction.

The pink haired boy surroundings had turned different with a single pole in the middle of a big patch of grass.A bench was placed near the pole sitting by its own starring out into the darkness with the small dragon flies floating around giving off a small hint of light.

He breathed back hunched with no life in it stumble over to the plumped himself down squeezing his hands tightly on his couldn't submerge the feelings he had poured out like a river flowing down his cheeks as he squeezed tighter._He couldn't bare couldn't register how much pain and suffering the popcile must've gone raped...being toyed with...being told he isn't someone...how could someone go through that?_

"Why cant i help him?!" he thought smacking his forehead for a eyes were dripping more sadness than doesn't know how Gray could go through all that without even thinking of killing pressure...the thought of being alone...how could you not?

Natsu eyes alerted to the rustling noise in the bushes near couldn't see anything nor sniff them was all alone in pure thats how he liked it.

_"Oi Natsu!" young Erza calls walking over to him angrily._

_Natsu was perched on the bar table rubbing his finger over the brim of his cup._

_He looked over at her angrily."What?" _

_She smacks her hand on the bench making Natsu jolt up."Why are you always trying to start a fight with Gray? cant you be nice to him for once?" She ask._

_Natsu huffs. "Who popcile over there?No way he's just a ghost following people i dont want to associate myself with him." He glances over to Gray who was starring at the floor eyes met with Natsu scoffing looking away."no one would recognise me if hes around."_

He falls to the ground on all hit the concrete with his eyes flooding like crazy."Why did i say stuff like that?How can i be so heartless?am i just like the others?" He thinks.

Then,the rustling came along with laughter and chatter.

Natsu didn't look. he wanted it. if he was going repay Gray somehow he deserves this more than anyone..

Footsteps of more than one person were heard as they slowly approached Natsu bickering agmonst themselves.

He cried even more imagining how it must've felt with Lyon and how he had to endure it.

"Well well a nice boy we have here..." a husky voice said gleaming at Natsu.

"I want to ravish him too you why dont we share?" another one all laughed as they circled Natsu making him shut off from the looked up noticing them all with scars and scratches over their face with baseball bats and weapons in their hands.

_He didn't really care,he wanted this to could've run but...he needed to repay Gray for all those times..._

A kick to his ribs impacted him along with the baseball were enjoying it,laughing agmonst themselves as Natsu rolled underneath them bauling out in pain and despair.

"Keep going...until i perish" He thought.

Natsu felt him at the brink of blacking attacks were too much yet hunched himself over only getting hit in the groaned out.

"Natsu!"

Natsu could hear his name call before his eyes slowly went down only seeing a hint of the celestrial spirit.

_Loke...please... dont save me..._

**Grays pov**

Grays eyes flicked as his heart began hurt. He clenched his shirt looking towards the ground.

Rufus looked down from the sky full of fireworks looking at the Gray curling himself in like he was having another panic attack.

"Gray...everything ok?" He ask.

Gray looks up shaking his head. "No its just...i felt like someone important...disappeared from inside me..."


	18. Natsu devosion

He blinked

_Silence._

He blinked again

_Silence._

His eyes had forced themselves to open blinking frantically.

He blinked again.

His body responded with aches and pains.

His conscious groaned.

He blinked again.

"Natsu,Natsu can you hear me,come on wake up please...I need you!"

The voice of the popcile broke through.

_"...ah,Gray!?"_

His body shot up.

blankets fell Infront of him. His forehead was drenched in pure sweat.

He panted.

"Thank goodness your alive."

He registered his thinking turning slowly to the celestial spirit that was next to him,eyeing him down with a sigh of relief.

He breathed in.

It was no wonder he came up.

The similarity in their voices always struck Natsu somehow.

He groaned.

His head tilted to the ground looking at the sealed up stomach that was wrapped in bandages.

_"That's right I was going to die..."_He thought angered that he didn't.

Loke looked down clenching his hands tightly surveying the outburst on Natsu. He greeted his teeth looking back up him.

He had to do it.

"Natsu,why would you do something so reckless like that?" He asked annoyed.

Natsu looked towards him.

He could tell he was annoyed but somehow perplexed as to how he could get himself into a siyuation like not like its any different,he never questioned why Gray left.

Natsu scoffs."I have my own free will right? My decision is not on you but on me. You cant just ask someone why they did something without some kind of background check."he chocked looking down. "Did you ever check why Gray left-" The door swung open with Erza.

"I brought some pain killers for-" She cuts herself off looking over towards gasped.

She hurried over to his side nearly pushing Loke.

"Natsu your alright,thank goodness." She exclaimed happily. Natsu forced a smile at her not glancing at the spirit who almost look like he was about to punch her.

Natsu face was impacted by Erzas slap. "Do you know how worried we were?you weren't breathing for hours and we had to call in a member of the cait shelter guild to heal you." She grabs Natsu cheek with her fingers tugging on him. "Not only that you caused Loke some injuries too,you need to be thankful we even rushed to your side at your near death."She smiles.

Natsu stares blankly at her before pulling his cheek out of her grasp looking away.

_He wanted to die..he needed to die...he deserves all the pain he can endure._

_Grays enduring it now so why can't he? Why can't he?..._

He scoffs. "We deserves this much pain so im not going to apologies."

Erza gasped in shock as to what had flown out of his mouth. He's rarely the type to accuse members of his own guild.

"I beg your pardon young man but we have a duty to fulfill and if you cant correspond then go find Gray yourself. Your the reason why he-"Natsu looked up as she was cut off with Loke grabbing her wrist. He shook his head warning her not to go that far.

She looked at Loke before looking back at the boy who almost look like he was going to smash something.

She groaned before picking up the pain killers walking out of the room with Natsu eyeing her down.

With the last echo of the door,Loke grabbed him by his muffler. Natsu gasped at the sudden pressure of Loke pulling him out of bed dragging him until his back slammed with the wall. Natsu squirmed trying to remove the force in Lokes arm that was holding him so tightly.

"Loke you Bastard what the hell?!"

"Dont what the hell me you what the hell yourself salamander!" He pushed into his neck more. "I don't give a flaming ass as to why your behaving this way but we have a job to do and it's to find a family member of fairy tail!So you better get your shit together ok?!" He clenched his muffler harder hiding his face underneath his looks at him confused.

"I know to ok?how it feels to be alone...how to lose everything...I know." A hint of a whimper escapes. "I was abandoned when i was still in someones family,no money,nothing. But not until I met this guild that gave me a home,they gave me a new life...they gave me a future I couldn't see.."Natsu could feel Loke latching out his feelings towards him.

"But after all that...I still had that one friend who sacrificed everything for me."he looked up "It was gray."

Natsu eyes spread could tell how honest Loke was when he said that.

"I want him back too you know.I know he might be dead and there May be no legues to him but...ill do whatever it takes to bring him back home." Loke looked up to Natsu who's eyes flared with sadness.

_He never knew Loke went through those tides...but he never knew Gray brought so much happiness into another person life. Natsu wants that inside wants to..._

Natsu hunched over startling Loke.

_But even so.._

His shoulders began to shake as his grip loosened on him. He quivered feeling the intensity of the aura comming from Natsu.

"N..Natsu?..."

"You don't know how I feel!"

A sudden gasp escaped Loke as he was forced down to the ground knocking over the coffee table spilling the water.

He was on top of Loke now playing the role of the dominant person. He starred at Loke,looking at how much his pure face and shocked expression resembled Gray. Everything about him was just like...

_"Natsu!..."_

_A small boy covered from tip to toe ran frantically up to him with snow in his hand._

_Natsu turned around with Lisanna behind him clenching his jacket._

_"Do you wanna build a snow man with me?" Gray asked._

_Natsu looked at him weirdly looking passed him seeing other people making snowmans by themselves._

_"Can't you do it on your own I'm busy helping build Lisannas one." He protested._

_Gray hurt,looked down clenching the snow together. He could see Gray at the brink of tears with flustered cheeks._

_"Your right sorry to bother you." With that Gray ran off sobbing throwing the snow away._

_Natsu groaned turning around before getting tackled down by someone._

_He grunted."ow what was that for?" He asked starring up at the annoyed Laxus crossing his arms._

_"You've got to stop treating Gray like some old apart of the guild now so no more of this attitude towards him. Keep it up and he'll have a hate for you the rest of his life." He exclaims only getting a smirk from Natsu._

_Like he cares...he only needs Lisanna and happy...thats all.._

_Laxus sighes pulling him by the Lisanna pulled him so he was close to his ears. _

_"Even at the time of death he would second guess saving you."_

Natsu clenched harder on his Lokes collar pulling him up towards him. Tears began to brink from his eyes as he looked into his. He couldn't react the same anymore,he couldn't feel the same anymore,He was beginning to...

"It's my fault i let him weren't for that night,I would've been able to keep him next to me.I could've been able to tell him that he is loved and is always on my mind."he looks down,Loke gasps in shock.

_Natsu..._

"I.I couldve told him the truth that day. I couldve built a snowman with him that day...but if it weren't for my lack of love...I...I could've...been able to.."

Natsu placed his head on Lokes chest as the tears began to fall.

_"Natsu Loke may I join you.?"_

I kept you away because I...

_"Yea an ugly face across it!"_

Because I wanted to deny the fact I actually...

_"Why are you so persistent on knowing why I was looking at you?"_

"REALLY LOVE HIM!"

His outburst caught the ears of Loke.

He grabbed onto Lokes shirt as more tears fell onto his damp chest.

he said it...

Loke his arms around Natsu pulling him more in.

"Then you have to hold onto that feeling."he exclaims. "it was something you kept locked up for awhile but you've finally set it a lite. you've finally brought that emotion you failed to seek during your past." Natsu slowly looks up, Loke smiles.

"You've finally learnt what true love is."

Natsu hand traced to his chest holding the sudden warm heart managed to beat in tune with Lokes.

_It was submerging the pain of all the beatings he had to withdraw from._

Natsu smiled leaning into Loke.

His brain had settle to its conclusion.

_"Gray...I...want to tell you..how I really feel."_


	19. Grays love sidetracks

Gray could see Rufus was concerned but didn't acknowledge it. He looked down from his gaze with Rufus as the bangs of the fireworks timed with his heart.

_Someones calling for me...but no one in this world even..._

He turned around pushing past people in the crowd that was behind him making his way back to the guild dorms.

"Ah,gray were you going?"

Rufus called after him as he could see Gray heading towards the dorm site. He turned back to yukino who was perched next to him looking at him confused.

Yukino eyes squinted at Gray focusing on his direction."Go check on him,remember what master jiemma said,we have to keep him in our sites at all times."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head pushing past the crowd to rejoin with Gray.

* * *

><p>Gray ran towards the dorm clenching his jacket tighter either side. He hunched his back over for warmth trying to survey the false thoughts of someone actually thinking of him. He knew know one cared were he went so why this sudden feeling of being recognized?<p>

He shook his head running far up the hill leaving aside the glowing town of shirostume. He reached the porch before frantically opening the door.

The dorm was quiet with no sounds of laughter and cheers he heard before.

He breathed in,glad to finally be alone for once.

He made his way through the corridor passing by the few eerie doors of mages rooms that reeked of their magic. He quivered a bit at the sudden gush of wind flowing by.

_It was cold,usually if he feels that type of wind it singles him that Juvia was stalking really bugged him,he just wanted some privacy and she would be up all in doesnt hate her but...he really dislikes her always getting in the way when he was trying to be with Natsu._

But now he isn't with the flame brain so Juvias presence wouldn't really bug him.

_unless she tried to touch him..._

Gray stopped. A slight footstep of a person was heard down the hall near his and Rufus room. He gulped,tip toeing towards the side gliding his body against the wall.

The sounds were beginning to become sounded familiar to some voices he heard in fairy tail but he couldn't put finger to it.

Then he realized. could be apart of fairy to assinate him or try and kill him for ul's power. He shivered at the thought releasing a 'ice make shuriken' to his hand.

He clenched on it tighter as he neared the door that was open up was confused at the way they left the door wide open. He neared the door with invisible sweat marks dripping down his forehead.

He stood at the tip,the sound was more clear now.A rasphy voice embark him with the sound of rustling and movements of fabric alongside it.

His adams apple peered out as he rested his head at the wall listening in on all of the sounds he could hear.

"S-sting..the door..."

a moan of Rogue was heard followed by a chuckle that could only be stings.

His hand moved to his lips covering his wide open mouth.

_Rogue...and sting...were...oh my...so then that means..._

Gray remembered when Rogue mentioned about a person he wasn't supposed to fall in love with. _He was talking about sting!_

"Rogue...from now on.I want you to be mine. I want to dress you up like some sick pedophile knowing that my eyes were set on you. Your the one that I want and I promise to look after you. Cause I know..." A sound of sting kissing rogue passionately before separating. "Even if I perish from this world,you will always be linked to my heart."He said could feel Rogue smile at the thought and tugging sting down for a hug.

Gray could only imagine what Lyon said to him that exact opposite of what Sting said to him..

Gray couldn't handle it. A flare of tears submerged from his eyes covering his mouth from his tears. The words that Sting said to Rogue brought the haunting memories of the men trying to get Gray to be their submissive partner. He remembered all the crying and self harm he put on himself from all those times. But not to mention,

He sounded so much Natsu. The boy who...

"Sting-kun!"

Gray jolted up from Rogues moan. He ran down the hall quickly into a spare room that was wide open as well.

He ran in slamming the door after him. He breathed in as his body and hands slid down the door towards the floor.

He landed on all fours Infront of the door. He greeted his teeth before lashing out the tears that came along.

He remembered all the pain he endured. He remembered all the taunts and accuses he got from people. But most of all,he remembered the flame dragon who even if he accused him still was on his mind every coudln't deny the feelings that still pricked him of wanted to belive he was over and done with by him but...he..

"Am I really that worthless?...Did loving him..make him more angry with me?..."

"I dunno,you ask me."

Gray gasped. Slowly,he lifted his head up looking over at the window that was flowing with white. It was open letting the curtains flutter in the breeze covering the man's body.

"R-Rufus... but how..." He looked up at him before another layer of tears began. He clenched the carpet more placing his head against it.

"Am I such a burden?am I a piece in some kind of game god created?Do you know why I cannot love anymore?.." He asked Rufus.

Rufus grinned. "Love isn't something that can be toyed with." He broke the feather off his hat twiddling it in his fingers. "But love can be adored by its viewers which makes it more special." He exclaimed leaning over the edge letting the feather go.

Gray starred at him confused. His mind was only focused on how he can't love anymore from all those times._ But ever since he joined sabertooth his mind has changed its pace..._

_was that the feeling of true freedom and love?something he could not have when he was with Natsua and the other?.._

He 'tsk' looking away. "But love can never be viewed. It's a emotion that cant be seen with-"

Gray was cut off by Rufus who was kneeling next to him. His face was close to his smelling the coriander mint aroma that swept his body. He gulped,feeling the intensity of the man who's lips were close to his ears.

Rufus looked over at gray who eyes were caught in his. His mind was spinning at a million rates per minute as he looked at his blue eyes. He could see gray had know love in him left which brought him to that state. He knew the consequences and boundaries he was stepping into. But he had to prove it.

"Gray..."

Gray quiverd starring at Rufus. "Yes?"

"Love was viewed when you notice sting and Rogue right?"

Gray eyes widened remembering that moment with sting and Rogue._"he must've seen me..."_ He thought. Then, another Memory of how he and Natsu were this close dawn on him.

"I..I guess..." Was all he could say.

"Then the best way to pass on love that a person has viewed is to demonstrate it."

Rufus breaks the gap leaning closer towards him.

Gray gulped as his neck could feel how close Rufus was from how much his scent started to collide with his. He remembered that time with Natsu and how they were just like this.

_It was midnight in far east of fiore in oak village._

_They had packed up for the night all cosed up in their tents that huddle around in a was dark inside Grays tent,but he didn't really mind it._

_He was sharing with Loke.a celestrial wizard that he has come more fond of over the past few years. he thinks of him as a brother in all honesty._

_Gray hand enterwind with Lokes as their starred at each other with flustered always did this before they dozed would keep Gray calm and push back all the haunting memories of his childhood in the guild._

_Loke yawned almost pulling Grays arm with him. "Gray...good night."_

_Gray smiled pulling the sleeping bag over his face more seeing as he didn't want to sleep yet. "G-good night..."_

_It had been almost three hours until Gray woke._

_he had another nightmare which sparked a flare in his was another one with Lyon and him and how he had to endure his loss of his quivered, shuffling out trying to breath in seeing if Lokes hand was still there. Loke was fast asleep with his hand over his sleeping bag flapping around as he moved._

_"mm...Lucy..." He moaned._

_Gray giggled at the sight but also felt a little awkward._

_He looked around noticing the camp fire was still on and glowing._

_"better put it out before someone find our location.."He thought._

_He scarcely pulled himself out of the bag,grabbed his jacket and torch light,tip toeing past Loke._

_He pushed the curtains to the side starring out into the night that was only lit by the moon._

_"hm?"_

_Gray gasped._

_the pink haired boy was sitting on the log near his tent huddling in with a blanket covering himself up like a igloo. _

_their eyes connected before Natsu eyes turned vulger with disgust._

_"What do you want popcile?" He asked looking away doing his usual hair flick._

_gray stuttered.__"i..i well i thought the campfire was on so ...i wanted to put it out..." _

_Natsu looked at him, sighing he grabbed a load of sticks next to him before throwing it in the fire. Gray leaped back at the sudden burst of fire that erupted with it._

_"Its just me,im trying to get warm before it eat it.I haven't had proper fire in ages." He groans rubbing his stomach._

_Gray lets out a small giggle before realizing Natsu was still eyeing him down like he was going to die._

_He looked to the side rubbing the corner of his foot int he dirt. "ah..well...maybe i should just go.." He suggested. He turned aorund not wanted to hurt Natsus feelings anymore._

_But before he could walk back in the room,the hot fiery hand of the dragon slayer grasped his wrist tugging on him._

_He shivered as his hand began to blushed as he was pushed back almost falling into the fire._

_He didn't know what just slowly turned to Natsu looking at him like a red tomato._

_"stay...for awhile."_

_Gray heart skipped a beat._

_He didn't know whether he was being serious or if he was just saying that so he could use Gray to his advantage dobbing on him that he started the fire._

_But he did it anyway._

_"u-uh but arent you going to get mad?"Gray asked but in reality wanted to stay._

_He blushed rubbing thr back of his head."L-look i gave you a choice you either stay or go back inside." He proposed a little peeved at Grays stupidity._

_Gray nodded._

_They sat by each other awkwardly twiddling thumbs or throwing mini parts of branches into golden light._

_Gray the notice Natsu was always quiet and sincere when he was alone without preferred this side of him than to the one he had to uphold to in the guild._

_But he knew something about Natsu was Like couldn't put a finger on it but,He's nice when he was alone,and he could relate to how he was always saying he 'wants to be recognized as the best dragon slayer in the world'. Ok,not in that sense but he could relate to being recognized._

_He wanted that too and maybe perhaps,he wanted that for Natsu as well.._

_"Gray."_

_Gray jumped at the sudden raspy tone of Natsus._

_"W-what is this feeling?..." He thought anxious at what he was going to say._

_"Are you cold?" He asked._

_Gray shook his head. He was caught when he let out a shiver that Natsu spotted._

_Gray blushed along with Natsu as they both starred at each eyes were big and bulgy which Made gray feel bed uneasy just...really good uneasy._

_He shuffled himself away tugging on his jumper to hide his face._

_what is he doing? im...blushing..._

_Then,Gray felt a fabric wrap around him along with the sounds of Natsu body moving closer to him. _

_The smell of fiery hot peppers began to overrun him. _

_he gulped,turning around to see Natsu rubbing his cheek with his finger looking for words._

_He liked this side of Natsu. no rudeness in him and the one that only Gray can see. _

_He loved it,he loved it all,He loved him._

_"Y-you can share with me you want..." Natsu looked down as gush of warmth from the fire made his body thrill with anticipation._

_He looked up at Natsu who was caught of with Gray starring at each him idolizing his face for a moment._

_"w-what?" Natsu jerked embarrassed._

_Gray giggled before moving closer to him resting his head on his shoulder. "Thankyou Natsu san."_

* * *

><p>"no i-i love Natsu not you!..."<p>

A sudden slap hits Rufus across the face. Rufus grunted as Gray jerks back sliding against the mat.

Rufus looked up at Gray confused at why he had to get hit._Who's Natsu?..._

"G-gray?" He stuttered shocked but slightly annoyed. Gray panting for air covered his face as he notice how Rufus was starring at him awkwardly. He saw Rufus was rubbing his cheek in pain.

Gray stuttered blushing furiously as to what name he said._Oh god.._

"i-i-im sorry i didn't mean to-"

The light flicked open making Gray jump in fear. He looked over.A laughter broke thorough as sting and Rogue were at the door starring at them with wide open eyes.

Rogue stood there with a blank face as Sting lost it laughing uncontrollably.

_"Oh god...did they see?" Gray thought._

Rogue looked away as Gray adjusted his jacket remembering the weird conversation the had at the hut.

He sighed, glancing back up at sting and Rogue who were really close to each other with hands almost connecting. He remembered what sting said,looking away before another one hits him.

"Rufus i never knew you were a shady pervert,Even doing it in the dark." He chuckled wiping his stood there lost for words as he looked in Gray direction seeing how fidgety and scared he was.

He is so different than to how he was fighting._Who exactly is he?..._

"S-shut up sting!" Rufus blurted out annoyed.


	20. Grays haunting memory

That night Gray scrunched himself up. shaking and hyperventilating with sweat forming on his cheeks. His fingers scrapped the base of his skin submerging the screams in agony as he pushed himself in the sheets.

_"No...n-no stop please!..."_

_"Cmon gray, I won't hurt you..."_

_"No...no..Please don't ,not there..."_

"No!"

Gray jumped.

He was panting and sweating like mad as his eyes spread open. His heart was throbbing fast with his chest aching.

_"No...no...please lyon.."_

"Gray,gray!?"

Gray looked to the side to see Rufus at the door running towards him practically jumping on his bed.

He was worried for Gray. Lately he's been waking up covered in cold sweat that was ice cold. His torso was bare showing cut marks around his upper chest part.

Rufus gasped at the site seeing how much bruises he was covered in. He was worried. He thought it was because of him staying in his new guild that scared him more.

He reached his hand out, caressing his thumbs on Grays cheek which made him more calm. He looked at Gray starring at his eyes which began to come back to reality.

"Gray..." Was all he could say.

Gray looked at him shaking, as his tears turned into ice hitting the brim of his cheek.

He coed. Looking at Rufus before noticing his own tear.

"Ru-San!"

He jumped onto Rufus wrapping his arms tightly around him. He brushed his hair into his bare toned chest more surveying the awkward tension that was amongst them.

Rufus hated it. He hated the fact that someone so sweet and gentle as Gray could end up in his arms crying. He never thought this would happen to him but deep down he cared for Gray so much it wasnt normal. Everyone in the guild could tell he was changing but its all cause of gray. Gray sudden appearance has made him think differently about his sexuality and life. But he knows gray will never accept him which is why he is willing to find out more about his life so he can change that.

He gently pulled gray off him starring at his swollen eyes.

"Gray...I know this is hard but I need to know whats going on. I know you can't just trust me now but im willing to keep your secret with me." He proposed.

Gray kept quiet thinking of all the possible ways to explain to Rufus without scaring him or making him worry more. He loved how much he cared but right now all his thoughts were stuck on the flame brain wrapping his hands around him telling him he'll always be there. But now Rufus was playing the part which made his feelings vary. He had to tell, it was rude of him to keep quiet like this and just enter his guild.

But he had to make sure he didn't sway in the wrong direction too much.

"You won't think im disgusting after this right?"

Rufus shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed resting his hand on Grays.

Gray gulped looking down. "Well...When I was studying magic I was brought into a home near the snow village." He began going into detail of how he learnt magic alongside ul and lyon and how managed to cope with it.

Rufus kept his best to key point Grays twitching as he mentioned Lyons name. It was a familiar name to him as he and sting would travel around guilds meeting new trade dealers and magic wavers.

"But then one night..." Gray fell silent making Rufus quiver. "I was in the stable practicing my own style of ice magic when all of a sudden, he approached me."

Rufus eyes widen.

Gray bit his lip tucking his head into his knees. "I don't know what came over him that night but...he started to sweet talk me to thinking he loved me and I was the only one he ever felt that way towards." Gray whimpered a little. "I believed all of it until he touched me. Thinking it was a way of showing his love as he then began to curse at me. Forcing me to touch him...-"

"Gray you don't need to continue its fine."

"No I have to. You've done so much for me and...and I..I can't just jump in here and cause you to worry." Gray argued nearly at the brink of tears.

Rufus jerked his eyes at Gray flustered. "Gray..."

He looked back up at Rufus with his blue haired bangs covering his eyes which were pure red by now. His body was shaking as his fingers dug into the funny bones of his arms.

"Gray...w-was he the one who caused those marks?" Rufus asked scarcely.

Gray flinched, nodding. "He wanted to play capture with me. He pretended that I was a slave needing to be whipped of their crimes lashing ice lances at my chest." He pushed his legs into him further hiding it away. "I was shredded of my dignity that night. I lost all means to love when he took it away. So then, in the morning I ran away not telling anyone what happened or even stitching myself up."

"So then, thats when you came to me?"

Gray shook his head."Another strange yet kind man met me along the way. He was tall and drenched from the rain holding out his hand towards me when i was all alone on the sidewalk with bags around me. I know, I couldn't trust him cause I only just met him but, he showed me trust and faith proving he wasn't going to hurt me. I accepted his offer and he took me to his family. "Gray gave a small smile thinking about loke.

"He told me his family was not your ordinary family which did set me off a little. But when I saw them, I became so much happier." Rufus jerked his head a little peeved at grays cute tone. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about gray like that but he sounded so cute.

" They were all eccentric and joyful just like this hall." he looked around remembering his first day.

"they all gave me a huge welcome party to celebrate my entrance into there family. I was truly grateful for , I still couldn't adjust myself there or even afford anything. But then he decided to take me into his apartment letting me stay with him. I was really grateful and I did some jobs on the way until...I met him." Gray grimmaced looking to the side. Rufus sat there bewildered at the back story of Grays.

"He was my polar opposite. We didn't get along and he would always start a fight with me. I didn't know what I did to cause him to act like this around me. I thought I intimidated him so thats why he did but, It was all cause he wanted a enemy not a friend." A tear fell out of grays eye as he quickly rubbed it away.

"Gray..."

"I knew he hated me and didn't like being around me but,something about him made me...love him more and more. He couldn't stand being around me and he always had an excuse on why he fought with me-"

"Who your talking about. Is it, natsu?"

Gray flinched looking up in shock.

"H..how did you. .."

"You mentioned his name sometime ago remember?" Rufus looked down quite annoyed by it.

Gray gulped remembering how he instantly slapped rufus about natsu. He nodded." I thought if natsu and the family knew about me being gay,they would disown me or pick on me. I wanted to prove my leagence to them so...I...I tried to be around girls and try to kiss them. I didnt like it but I also didn't dislike it. then, one girl came to the apartment and forced me down at her will stripping me of my clothes. I screamed at first before I started throwing things at her crawling away into a corner so I could hide. I...I thought I had... had"gray nearly gagged choking on sliva."she wasn't moving afterwards so I thought I...I..but then loke came in and I-"

"Gray stop!"

Gray jolts back as Rufus collides into him. He wraps his hands around gray tugging him closer to him. He wanted him to go no further. It pained him to see gray like this. He didn't want him to go through such things anymore. He is here now and that's all that matters.

"Ru..san?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't bring this up again." He grabbed on Grays shoulders tighter." I just...I, God gray I don't ever want to hear about something like that. Your so precious to me that I can't stand people doing that to you. That lyon, the pressure from the family, natsu. I don't want it to happen to you."

Gray gasped at how affectionate his words were. "Ru...san..."

"So please from now on only concentrate on me. I know it's hard to ask but I can't stand you thinking about those things. Gray I love you and I know its too early for me to say that but, I hope you can feel the same way too."

Rufus separated from gray. He starred at him lovingly like no one has before. He leant up and placed a peck on his forehead.

Gray blushed deeply as he pulled back. He didn't expect to hear words like that or even experience this irregular fast heart beat in his chest.

_He missed natsu a lot and still cared for him. But what is this strange feeling he has for Rufus?_

Rufus smiled as he got up. He flicked his hair to rhe side as he climbed into grays bed. Gray shrieked moving away.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Rufus plunged his head into the sheets turning away. "I.. I didn't want another dream like that to come back and haunt you so I thought I would lay next to you so your concentration is on me." He coughed out flustered.

Gray still confused, separated a length from him moving his body to the side. He curled his legs in making sure none of it touched Rufus. He didn't want Rufus to get any ideas but, he knew he wasn't the type. It was just precaution.

Rufus could feel gray shuffle away and giggled. He knew that this approach would definitely put him under intense awakard situation and set his mind off thinking. That's why with him around he'll definitely think about him more and forget about his friend natsu...

_But in honesty Rufus secretly always wanted to cuddle up to gray and whisper sweet corny I love you's or I want make you special. He knew he couldn't do that right now but soon when the time comes, gray would finally submit to Rufus._

Rufus went different shades of red as he grinned at the thought. He turned around looking at Grays back which was covered with the sheet.

He smiled nudging his head into grays back. "Good night, Gray..."

* * *

><p>Gray woke up better than before. He blinked his eyes focusing on his eyesight as he scanned the room. The smell of fresh mint tea and jam buttered scones tickled his nose. He looked to the side table as he breakfast was there perfectly layed out for him.<p>

He groaned in laziness contemplating how cold he would get if he actually made an attempt to get out of bed. But then again, Rufus might still be-

"Ah!"

Gray jumped out of the landed outside on the floor butt first onto the carpet. He panted heavily as his face flustered into a tomato.

_D...d...d...did we do anything?..._

Gray could hear Rufus groan and jumped up. He watched as he leant up, stretching his arms wide open as his blonde hair covered half his face.

Grays eyes alerted to his chest that was bare and stripped of clothes. He gasped before looking away seeing his crouch line.

_"Gray I love you and I know its too early for me to say that but, I hope you can feel the same way too." He leant up and placed a peck on his forehead._

Grays hands slapped against his cheeks submerging the huge blush covering them.

Rufus looked over to grays side of the bed noticing he wasn't in. He turned around hesitantly wondering if he was still in the room.

"Gray? " he called.

Gray nudged back slowly turning. Rufus was leaning over the edge starring at him bewildered.

"Are you alright? Your on the floor..."

"Ah-ah hai im ok I...I..just-waah!"

Gray slipped. His body pushed on Rufus's making them both fall onto the bed.

He groaned looking up to catching Rufus's both starred intently as they turned red. Rufus's hands were latched around grays lower half as grays palm caressed his lower region inbetween their bodies.

Gray shrieked pulling away first.

"G..gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!" He bowed embarrassed.

Rufus just kept silent still having that tingly feeling of grays palm on his lower half. He lent up looking away rubbing his head.

"Ah...yea don't worry about it..."

If anything could get any worse for Gray, sting was at the door watching them awkwardly.

Rufus' s eye's catched him before sting let out a huge laughter.

"Sting what the heck! Get out!" He threw a pillow at his direction.

Sting dodge it holding his stomach as the laughter began to die down.

He walked in winking at gray chest who turned away embarrassed.

He handed Rufus's a paper as he scanned it intently.

"Theres a mission in the south side of fiore worth 5000 jewl. Its not a huge deal but its escorting the daughter of a wealthy family over to the shrine were she performs miracles and predicts stuff. she's being hunted down for her wealth by a dark guild." Sting exclaims.

Rufus nods before looking back at Gray. "I think we could do this for your money shortage gray. Sting and rogue are willing to help so it shouldn't be hard."

Gray thinks for a moment. He recalls his money remembering he spent most of it shopping with Rufus.

He nodded.

"Then it's settled then. Meet me at the front area at 1." Sting saids jumping up and down out of the room.

Gray glanced back at Rufus who was starring at his knees twiddling his thumbs.

"Ru san?" Gray called worried.

He looked up. "Huh? No im ok im just a little anxious about your safety thats all."


	21. natsu seeks out

_It was morning in oak town motel were natsu huskily groaned pulling the pillow onto his head._

_"Five more minutes..."_

_"I wouldn't need another five minutes if I were you."_

_Natsu blinked. He quickly pulled himself up looking around the room. His eyes met his both sharing the same blue ice magic he has._

_ he was perched on the bed crossing his fingers._

_"Lyon what the hell are you doing here!"_

_Natsu jumped up. He grabbed Lyons collar shaking him as he just kept his head down._

_"Oi lyon speak up you bastard what the heck are you doing here!?" He asked again._

_Lyon began to quiver looking away at the fireplace._

_"Im sorry natsu...I was walking around magnolia when I met one of grays companions. They said. ..he...he.."_

_"He what? Tell me lyon!" Natsus patience was starting to vary._

_"He killed himself."_

_Natsu eyes widened. His hands began shaking with his heart dropping pace. His eyes began to water keeping intact the whole time._

_He let go staggering backwards on both legs. His heart began to ache slowly reaching its time of passing too._

_His hand worked its way towards his mouth covering the shocked expression it breed._

_He reached the wall sliding down from the weight lifted on his legs, plumping himself down._

_"G...g..Gray...y...you didn't...no..." a fresh load of tears began to shed over the brim of his eye. He clenched his hand harder greeting his teeth._

_"Gray!"_

He jumped up. Panting heavily coated in sweat. He clenched his top regaining consciousness as his other hand glided through his hair.

_Just a dream..._

The sunlight illuminated the room with a single spotlight on him. He brought his hand to his eyes covering it for sight.

It was quiet. The only sound heard was the morning birds chirp alarming them that a new day was beginning.

Natsu sighed, bringing his hands down clenching the bed sheet tightly. He was glad it was just a dream. It felt so surreal that for a moment there, he wouldn't know how to recuperate if he was brought back to sanity. He loved gray and he just now realized that. He didn't want it to all blow away after one night.

He was desperate to find him and pour out all these words he had to say. He loved him so much he didn't care what lisanna would say.

_he just wanted him and him 's what natsus true love is..._

He placed his hand over his heart feeling the sudden warmth of the mentioning of gray. He loved this feeling he had never experienced before with lisanna. It was something he could really claim as his and grays only.

But one thing natsu fears most is if gray will except him. He's hurt gray so much when they were young it wouldn't be a coincidence if he hated him. Yes he might love natsu back but it all depends on if he could trust him and put his faith into him.

_"Gray...would you put your faith in me and let me love you?" He thought._

The door swung open. Lucy and loke came in with a tray with tea and scones. Loke separated from Lucy as she placed the tray on one side.

"Yo hows it hanging natsu?" Loke asked casually.

Natsu adjusted himself on the headboard looking down at his chest.

"Never been better to be honest-" natsus eyes looked at lucy who was grinning madly like a fan girl.

"Why is she like that?" He asked loke worried.

Loke shrugs as natsu felt a hand on his. He turned to Lucy awkwardly as she nodded in respect.

"I fully support you natsu. " was all she said.

Natsu brows furred as he looked at her confused.

"Full support-oh. uh thanks lucy." He mumbled. He turned to loke peeved that he spilled the beans on his current 'sexuality' status. He glared at loke as loke signaled for Lucy to get out.

She groaned in annoyance getting out of her seat. "I'll see you later natsu. I hope everything goes well when you reconnect with gray." She smirks.

Natsu blushes a little awkward how his crush has leaked to Lucy. He was happy she accepted his new love but he knows how its gonna deeply affect lisanna.

He looked over to loke. "You didn't tell anyone else right?" He asked.

"Well..." he began. "I only told Lucy and erza that night. Im a little worried to tell juvia in all honesty. You know how much she loves him." He gestured.

"Yea but it's the exact reason he left from all the pressure put onto him. If you ask me I'm actually so pissed off at you for letting her come with us." Natsu huffed un amused.

Loke chuckled. " someones jealous."

"I..I am not I just...she doesn't truly love him for who he is. I mean hes sweet and gentle and kind. He's always thinking about you first before himself...he always tries to put on a brave smile even when he's down. He's beautiful, hes really... -" natsu gasped as he saw himself drifting off into a mind all about gray.

"Your really maturing you know that? You've finally learnt how love works and you can even pin point what makes you fantasies about him so much. Your really something natsu." Loke shared impressed.

Natsu blushed smiling. "Guess im no longer heartless anymore..."

Loke smiled before his face change to a different tone. "About the route were taking... its been altered."

Natsu glanced at loke as he crossed his legs."were supposed to be visiting uls house but what I've heard the people who a after lyon have traveled there assassinating the house keeper who lived there. " he explains. Natsu eyes widened with annoyance. "Why are they killing innocent people just for power?"he asked.

"Its simple, deliora and take over fiore."

Natsu clenches the sheets harder. "But why now? We just had that predicament at tenou island for the s class tournament. We saw what terror was with that dragon." He rebukes.

Loke rubs his head. "Its not like I can read there mine specifically. But if they need gray and lyons power its definitely a threat to the city. Which is why we need to recover gray as soon as we can. Evidently if we travel to galuna island, we can speak to some of the people you and gray met and ask for one of there mail devices."

Natsu tilts his head. "Mail devices?"

"There special envelopes that record your message and deliver it to the person. It can't tell us his location but, we have to give it grays scent so it can track him down giving him a short message."

Natsu mouth dropped with excitement. He thought about being able to finally tell gray how he finally felt for a long time now.

But, some of him made him worry.

He looked down anxiously thinking of a way to describe his new profound love for him.

Loke sighed getting up."we'll leave at noon I'll see you downstairs in the lounge." He exclaims walking out.

"Loke."

Loke turned around looking at natsu.

"Do you think after all the shit I put him through, he'll accept me?" He asked.

"That all depends on the heart natsu. If you've cut a big slit in his heart with all the torments and rudeness, there's no doubt, he'll turm valgure towards you. But it can be changed if you change the way you speak to him." He noted.

Loke opened the door walking out. Natsu groaned, Slipping down from the headboard back onto the pillow sighing loudly.

_"Gray..please forgive me I was clueless back then..."_

* * *

><p>Natsu walked out of the motel passing by the few maid and Butler saying thankyou. He walked out into the blistering heat putting his hand towards his forehead.<p>

He watched as his comrades all huddled together in the shade talking and discussing about fairy tail.

The town was fairly quiet. Everyone was particularly worn out from the scorching heat that was rapidly increasing.

Natsu was the only one who could stand the heat. He was practically made of fire so heat never bothers him. But for Gray its epically hard. Heat wears him out quite easily.

"God I hope hes ok..." natsu mumbles looking out into the horizon.

"Natsu are you better now?" Erza ask walking up towards him.

Natsu nods. "Yea I feel more fired up than before. Although im sorry for what I said back then." Natsu remembers getting all worked up about them saving him. Hes glad hes alive, he wouldn't have found true love if it weren't for them amd gray.

"Its alright now that I found out more about the situation, I can't be mad at a usual thing people go through." She grins patting natsu on the back almost breaking him. Loke told her aswell. Natsu wonders how she would've reacted to the news. It probably would have been a rare sight for him to see.

He smiled, rubbing his back. "Thanks erza i appropriate it. I promise ill bring him back for the sake of fairy tail..."

"Thats the spirit." She beamed hitting him again.

Natsu groaned as he joined erza walking towards their nearly past out squad all hunched over the brown seats waving their hands in the air.

"Juvia can you summon a rain cloud over me I want some of that." Lucy groans watching as Juvia created her own cloud to keep cool.

"Sorry lucy its only capable for the person who wields the magic."

Lucy slides down the seat before jumping back up. "I know!"Everyone watches her in anticipation as she digs into her pocket picking out a celestial key. "Open gate of the sea aquariu-"

"NO!" Everyone intervened forbidding that action to hapen.

"Waaa why?" She ask.

"You really want to handle her on a day like this?" Loke ask.

Lucy thinks about it.

she shakes her head.

"Good, now lets head to the docks. Erza and I have organized boats to take us to galuna island." Loke explains hauling himself up. Lucy groans getting up joining erza as they both start walking.

Natsu sighs pulling his head down. It was haunting him what he was going to say to Gray. He didn't want to be to direct but he wanted to get the point out there. He wanted to show he actually cared what happens to him and how ever since they were young he secretly thought gray was something unusual that always pricked his heart.

But how was he going to say it?

Loke pats his shoulder gesturing if 'he was ok'. Natsu nods as he starts to walk off joining erza and lucy.

Natsu looks back watching Juvia twiddle her cold arms looking depressed. She wasn't moving at all but instead was moving her eyes around like she was going insane.

Natsu worried,walked closer to her peering his head down to look her in the eye.

"Juvia, everything alright?" He asked.

She glanced up. She looked back down. "Yea...I guess..."she says.

Natsy smiles heading back.

"natsu?" She calls.

Natsu turned around sharply."Hm?"

She bit her lip. "Do you... love gray sama?..."

* * *

><p>Juvia sighed walking agmnost the cold dim halls of the motel thinking about gray. She hasn't talk to him in awhile, this did put her off. She loved gray so much but gray would always bypass her or pretend shes not even there. She wished he could notice her for who she is not for persistent sweet talks to him.<p>

Lately his eyes would always be fixated on natsu. When they sat at the counter he would drift off into starring at him for a good couple of minutes. He even mumbled once "if only he could notice". _Was he bisexual?..._

Juvia stopped. She heard grays names echo through the salamander and lokes room.

She shook her head submerging the thought as she took another step away.

"I LOVE HIM!"

Juvia stopped again. Her eyes gasped open with her mind going at a rate faster than normal. Her hands clenched her skirt tightly.

_Natsu sama loves...gray sama...is it possible? ..._

She ran past there door reaching for the exit.

* * *

><p>His eyes widened. He could see her nearly about to lash out at him asking questions his heart still has to ask.<p>

He gulped looking down as his hair covered his eyes. They stayed there both fixated on the popcile trying not to dwny the other.

"Did natsu sama get mad at me that day cause he secretly love gray aswell?..." she pondered. "Did natsu pick the wrong love to marry when he picked lisanna?..."

Natsu bit his lip stuttering. "I...I...I...-"

"Natsu doesn't love gray, he loves me. He said he hated how gray would always be around me and get to share an apartment with me so he wanted to explain to me himself last night that he really loved me."

Natsu turned around. He saw loke looking at juvia coldly. He looked over to natsu, hinting with his eyes to shut up.

Juviad turned towards natsu who was blushing differently at them. He wasn't embarrassed he was humiliated.

Juvia looked down sighing to herself.

"Right, sorry I didnt know natsu."

She stood up walking past them oddly. Natsu stood there shocked and confused as loke approached him.

"Now might not be the best time to tell her. Lets keel the alluby up for now until we reconnect with gray." He reassures.

Natsu still perplexed and mentaly frustrated, looked at him nodding.

Loke took his arm walking off to rejoin them.


	22. Grays sickness

It was the stroke of noon in the goujim village with the heat still blistering against their body hairs with scorching temperature rising by the second. Their slumped bodies still stroud on keeping the sabertooth reputation fighting their deprived heatstroke.

Grays body wasn't capable of such weather. Due to possessing ice magic in his blood, His blood level starts to escalated dramatically toying with the mini ice fragments in his blood stream.

His chest turned hard bringing Gray down further than he could go. His breathing croaked painting like a loud dog with sweat forming on his forehead.

He stabled his eyes focusing ahead on the mission trying to survey the urgency of defeat taking a breather. He needed to show more passion and consideration to the team for even helping him with his money shortage.

His body couldn't take it. His legs drastically plunged themselves down with his head almost swinging off the body. His shaking hands clasped his chest groaning and muttering encouraging words to himself.

Everyones eyes fixated on Gray. His poster was none to charge at with his magic power slowly decreasing by the second.

Rufus hand snaked around his shoulders. He looked down at gray worried as he saw how low Grays eyes had gone. It wasn't natural for Gray to nearly pass out so easily. The heat must really be taking a toll on him.

"Gray ok?" Froche walks over to gray worriedly.

He pants glancing up at the green little frog showing concern for him.

He tried to be brave and smiled wrapping his hand in Rufus's hauling himself up.

"Im...im ok my magic power just isn't customed to this weather. " he interned.

Rogue sighed remembering Gray wields ice magic in his blood which can put a toll on his body.

"Well then why don't we take a breather?" Rogue suggest.

Forche smiles nodding. Gray couldn't accept that he was pulling the team down behind schedule.

"Im...im fine guys really we can-mngh!" Gray moaned feeling the painful yet weird sensation in his chest. It hit him again dabbing more jabs in his blood stream.

Rufus, slightly turned on by this, coughed. "Gray cmon I know how much your body power can really do to you. Just please lay down for a while. "

Gray huffed, resting his head against his chest breathing heavily. Rufus chest was warm and fuzzy with that soft touch of cool. It made him feel relax just sinking in to him more.

He gave in. "Y..yea I guess we could take a breather."

Everybody grinned. "Alright! Time to check in to a inn!" Sting roared enthusiastically.

With gray hunched over Rufus's shoulder they bypassed the route of the mission, forwarding off to a nearby inn.

* * *

><p>Rufus slowly,carefully placed gray down on the bed watching as he began to adjust his breathing back to his normal pace.<p>

Rufus was concerned. He checked his temperature placing his palm against his forehead for results.

_He wasn't burning up but he wasn't going down either._

He bit his lip. "We might have to stay here for awhile until your body recuperates. Your magic power is staggering at the second, it will be to hard for you to walk."

Grays eyes widened beaming at Rufus. "I can still go on im a wizard and a wizard can't give up on the mission. Please Rufus lets tell the others and let's keep going im tired of always pulling people-"

He couldn't hold back. Gray stopped as he felt Rufus warm arms wrap around him with his head perched on hos shoulder.

He muttered. "R..Ru san?..."

"Stop ok? Please, I know your capable of continuing this mission. I saw it during the examination that day. But if your a true wizard you will take care of your magic power before you enter a battle." He interject scrapping into his shoulder blade.

"Have you forgotten what I said back then? I told you I wont ever leave your side and I will always love you. Don't make this harder on me gray. I can't bare to see you like this. " he released gray looking into his eyes as he starred blankly into his.

They sat there for a moment watching how Rufus emotion can make the better of gray paralyzing him in a second. He was so considerate and kind it did make him love him.

_But not in that way. He couldn't shake out Natsu._

Gray looked down nodding.

"Good, ill bring your dinner in here later ok. Take care of yourself. "

He leaned in catching gray off guard as their lips were close.

He stopped. Jerking his lips back annoyed.

"Ru san?..."

Rufus looked the other way rubbing his head. "I..its nothing I have to go."

Before gray could get a word in Rufus walked out of his room closing the door behind him.

Gray placed his hand over his heart breathing in heavily as his mind recalled that moment.

_What is this feeling? ...do I love Rufus's too?..._

That night in the goujim village inn, the squad of sabertooth gathered around sharing stories and dinner in grays room without lector or Froche.

They shared funny stories with gray of how sting when he was little would always try and be a bachelor hiring all the women he could get to stay in the dorms with them. It never turned out the way it should with jiemmas daughter always telling her father. But gray loved hearing these stories they had to tell. It was like a whole different side to them when around the guild as it was more relaxed and more calming feel. He had that with fairy tail too when he was with natsu that night. But it rarely happened after that.

"So that's how the love hate relationship began with minerva and sting happened. To think she still kept you in the guild." Rufus snarled.

Everyone giggled as well as Gray. Rufus smiled towards him loving this sweet gentle side of him that he always sees once. He wish he could just stop time making it only consist of him and gray.

"So gray do you have any stories you'd like to share?" Sting asked chewing on a drumstick.

Gray flinched at the question looking down worriedly.

"Now that you've mentioned it we don't really know were you came from." Rogue persist eyeing gray down.

He gulped. "Well um...I did have a guild before you guys. "

They gasped. "A guild?!"

He nodded. "Mm. They were eccentric and joyful just like your dorm. They always looked out for each other and gave each other meals. It was like a family."

"What guild was it?" Sting ask excitedly.

Gray grimaced flinching. "Well uh it was. ...fairy tail."

Stings mouth gasped open. "So you were with salamander?!" He asked.

Gray went down for a moment at the mention of him.

"Uh sting I think that's enough-"

"So you mustve seen how strong he is right? Oh man I really want to verse him in a match to prove im stronger than him to lector. He's so weak and phony hes dragon must've left cause of it-"

"Stop it!"

Gray shrieked. He clenched the sheets tighter trying to hide the tears. His scars on his arm were visible alarming rogue and the others.

Rogue slapped sting across the forehead. He groaned before glancing at gray almost at the brink of tears.

Rufus stuttered. "Gray?"

He didn't answer. He shifted himself out of bed staggering over towards the door.

"Gray?!"

He slammed the door behind him hearing the last call from Rufus.

He hated when people bad talked natsu. He knew who he truly was and he couldn't stand it. He loved natsu so much but he knew he would never except that. He wanted to withstand all this. He wanted to move on and and let Rufus corrupt his feelings towards him. But it was too always stand up for natsu and he'd always be reminded of him.

Salamander...

Gray held firm his big white trench coat tightly as he watched the celestial constellations of stars shoot by.

He wondered what the clestrial wizard would do if he was in a situation like this. Yes it was hard to except the fact his flame brain could never return his feelings but, he wanted to forget it. Maybe he should let himself be vulnerable to Rufus and finally be accepted for once.

"Gray?" Rufus popped his head through the back door.

Gray glanced around blushing before looking away.

He pouted. "Hey gray im sorry I didn't stop sting. He can be pretty persistent and annoying after awhile."

He came closer to gray as he scrunched himself up. He sat himself next to him on the porch awkwardly starring at him.

Gray was flustered yet somehow satisfied. He loved when he would come comfort him. It truly made him feel a lot better. But even so he still couldn't shake him out.

Gray stuttered. "Ru san im sorry I shouted in there."

Rufus tilted his head."Sorry? To be honest im glad you did what you did. He was kinda irritating me so thanks for that. " he boasted smiling.

Gray smiled too looking up at the sky. It was dark yet had hints of light brightening up the night. The stars complemented the sky showing its flaws with such rare beauty a normal girl couldn't posses.

They stayed there watching the skies lovingly with only the sound of the wind flowing by the trees.

"Gray..." Rufus called.

He looked up at him starring into his eyes that were only concentrating on him. His flushed cheeks almost covered by his mask almost set gray off.

"Yes?..."

He slowly lent his hand caresses grays cheek feeling the hot intensity emit from his hand.

"Your so beautiful you know that?"

Gray shocked kept quiet starting at his blue dim eyes which saw through him. His heart race a billion km per minute. He loved natsu so much. He was falling for Rufus so much.

He caressed his fingers down grays cheek. He lifted his chin eyeing his lip ravishing in lust.

He moved his head down slowly as gray moved his. Gray gave in, moving with his movements alongside his. They were so close than before. They were more intimate than he and natsu were. He wanted to take him in as well, But...

Rufus closed the gap inbetween them caressing his top lip with his.

"N...natsu..."

Rufus stopped. He looked at gray whimpering and blushing crazily. His face looked like he had given up on life lifeless and defeated allowing Rufus to touch him. He knee he wanted to. He knew he wanted gray to submit to him. But its not the way he wanted gray. He wanted gray to love him naturally. Not like this.

Gray saw Rufus caught off and looked at him worried. "Ru san..."

Rufus scoffed shift in his body away from her."You should get back to bed. You'll get sick again." He reminded.

Gray staggered to his feet as he watch Rufus close the door behind him walking.

Gray felt the heat rushed to his head. His breathing was beginning to act up again. He panted clenching his hair hard as his body sweat dripped through.

"Ru...san..."


	23. advice 2

**Hey guys sorry but the heat in ice is going to be delayed for a couple of week cause i recently have been feeling quite sick in the tummy so i might be bedwritten for awhile. but the next chapter will be a sting x rogue chaper with a little fluff and mature content.**

** thankyou so much again for keeping up with the updates i really appriciate it. I was going to use this book as one of my starter books (different characters though) for a book company i want to work with so please let me know the things i should improve on and if its any good or not to show them this.**

**I was wondering also if i could have you guy's opinion on if the ending should have two parts (not spoiling much) that shows him picking either Natsu or Rufus to spend the rest of his life with so let me know if thats a good idea and if not ill stick with the Natsux gray ending.**

**Thankyou so much again i hope your all having lovely holidays and ill make sure i get over this cold soon. Love you xxx :)**


	24. rogues life alter (sting x rogue)

Rogue sighed, grimacing at the thought of being left alone in the hall after nine pm with only the candle lights to lighten up the mood. Its not that hes body resembled the darkness of the night and how is un presidented manner is inflicted towards it. Its how he can reduce his level of thinking and just be calm for once around people he enjoys. But not tonight, tonight he wanted to be alone.

His eyes stung like crazy with the slight touch of water. His eyes had been disobeying him, they had been pouring out for the last couple of hours now. He didn't know himself why he of all people should be like this. It was something so incandescent in his direction. But it wasn't a lie. He wanted to do it. He wanted them to come out. It was for the better good of him otherwise it would've came out far worse than he'd himself expect.

The sight he saw had a major part to play in this act. He wouldn't have been brought to the stage of whimpering in the corner of his room if it weren't for that. He wanted to scream why. He wanted to take him away from them. He wanted to die.

He shriveled himself up against his thighs pressing his chest on them. "...why..."

* * *

><p>Rogue was working alongside gray in the stall groaning and mumbling curse words to himself. He hadn't really expected he'd be asking mystery boy about his love life. But he just couldn't help but tell him. It must have been a phase.<p>

He recognized grays magic power well. It wasn't something to shake off at seeing as his incredible strength of power runs in the two adoptive brothers of ice. His brother was a dear friend of Rogues as to attending the same magic school for nine years until moving here. He remembered how he would boast about his step brother being so adorable and shy when he was around him. He would see him running up to lyon after school so joyful and happy always asking the same persistent questions of how what he learnt and if he'll ever teach him. Rogue couldn't believe up to this day he'd be sitting and already hating alongside the other adoptive half of lyon.

He sighed directing his attention towards the counter of the stall noticing how quiet it has gone compared to sting being here. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet, he missed the annoying weird yellow head boy with the black piercing always putting a grin on his face. It made him feel relaxed even at the dummiest of times. That's just how much of a influence sting had.

It was even so striking towards girls, he could never be left alone with him unless a annoying ring of a fangirl embarks his ears. He hated that most of all on sting which made him submit to hanging around popcile. Gray was more timid and bland when it came to his appearance. Yes he was not the one to look twice at but his presence makes you feel more superior to him like he's a dog asking to be trained.

Sting on the other hand, had that effect of good looks, quirky smile and magic that just complements anything he does. He was just an all natural to everyone. Hes really something that even rogue brought himself to lower his ego against.

Lowering it so much to the point of playing the submissive in the romance tale.

He shot his head up looking at the almost dark night watching the small tickles of pure gold emerge in the night.

He loved being able to have a light to his shadow. He loved his life walking and talking alongside his new companions after a rough childhood of being illiterate which brought his father's abuse to a whole new level. But he was grateful. If it wasn't for frosches kind words of support he would've been curled up in the corner of his room crying by now.

He glanced back at the dorm. "Stings awfully taking his time..."

"Would you like me to go check on him?" Gray ask.

Rogue shakes his head sighing. "I think it's best I go look for him. His rare sense of capability is lacking in his brain. He probably doesn't even know how to flush the toilet." He jerks.

Gray looks up at rogue giggling. His giggle was so cute and fragile, he really was just a timid shy popcile.

"Im going to close the stall for awhile, whilst im searching for him you go enjoy yourself or check on Rufus for us." He suggest.

Gray quivers a little about the thought of being left alone. "A..ah ok."

"I won't be gone for long just make sure you stay around the area alright? I don't want you to get lost or hurt. I ain't putting up with Rufus tonight." He imposes placing his hand on Grays head scuffling his hair.

Gray smiles. "Ok, rogue uh...um..."

"Huh?"

Gray blushes looking down pulling his head away from rogues hand.

"Gray?" Rogue calls.

Grays flinches. "Well...um...we are Japanese so...um...what do I call you?" He ask.

Rogue looked at gray before bursting into up-himself laughter.

"I don't mind anything bluey. Besides im not gonna change calling you bluey so you can give me a nickname to piss me off as well." He added.

Gray thought about it for a moment. He giggled smirking to himself eerily before looking back at him.

"Ok rogue kun."

Rogue blushed. His cute puffed face as he said that struck rogue deep. His face flustered as he noticed rogue blushing too.

He tilted his head away, covering his shocked open mouth.

They stood there in silence before a announcers voice broke through.

Rogue walked over to the door. "U..u..uh im going to go check on him now. I'll see you later." He stuttered.

* * *

><p>Rogue walked through the outside perch of the garden slapping his hands together taking off the exceed water.<p>

He groaned at how he hadn't seen sting in the toilets around the boys dorms. He couldn't hear any of his random 'talk to himself' chats he casually has whilst walking and he couldn't hear lector boasting about stings strength. It was unusual for rogue and he couldn't take this quietness.

His eyes pondered at the gardens surrounding him eyeing how they were booming the dark night. Their color could hardly be seen with this darkness absorbing every bright color, but it something the dark is good at.

"Argh! P..please not there!"

Rogue stopped. His ears twitched at the sound of groaning looking towards the other side of the garden pass b block of dorms.

He sniffed sensing stings scent of the 'abijo' japanese cologne would ravage off him.

"He's scent is weak but there's magic power cornered over there." He thought to himself.

He transformed his body into a shadow melting into the concrete. He scavenges himself over to the walls sliding towards block c.

His eyes widened. His mouth gaped open at them, hurting and harassing their item towards the brink of extinction. He was shaking, hyperventilating, pleading for forgiveness and consideration as his demands were not being heard.

"Sting!" His subconscious screamed.

Stings hands were bound with a group of mages of sabertooth hands grasping his wrist tightly as he squirmed underneath them. His clothes were teared with blood marks at every slit of his clothing. His eyes were blistering red as they threw their taunts at him.

"Do you know how much crap we have to deal with when it comes to you sting? The very existence of you always annoyed us in sabertooth. You always had to be a stand out and make all the girls fawn over you, bastard. " the tallest guy hit him against his ab area causing him to arch in their grasp twisting his hands.

"Your so freaking annoying you know that I wish you would die." They hit him once again this time in his groin as the rest chuckled.

He shifted his head up spitting blood out to the side.

They started to pull his piercings down tugging on the skin barrier. It bled like crazy, rogue couldn't even imagine what he must be going through. He wanted to jump in and stop them, but,what good can he do? He isn't strong like sting.

They kicked him in the shins as they chuckled madly with insanity. They enjoyed watching sting curdle and submit in agony in their hands.

Rogues breath cut short. He saw lector swoop in catching them off by surprise. He landed a drop kick in the leaders face along with a 'chomp' to the shoulder.

They all groaned annoyed, spitting in disgust. Lector took stings side as he rested his body panting and breathing on the wall. Rogue watch as they taunted lector for a bit before walking away.

He hated it. He hated how he had to survey that scene with sting acting all coy trying to be strong. He hated it. He hated them. he hated how weak and pathetic he can be.

He clenched his hands sliding back towards his room.

He entered his room slamming it behind him. He smacked the nearby glasses on the ground smashing it into little pieces. His hands suffered as well with a few gashes. But he didn't really care, he was useless so what? .

He ran his hands in his hair pulling his head back the same time. His anger was getting the better of him. He never thought he would have to see his best friend go through shit like that. Rogue was alone most of his years due to peer pressure and parental abuse. He thought about running away but he knew it would do no good for him trying to be cocky and see if he could survive in the real world. Gray could manage that type of burden. But he could never deal with something like that.

He would probably plead like sting. He would have even done it for him right then and there. But hes just to weak. Hes so useless.

"Sting..." rogue huffed dropping to his knees.

" ...rogue?..."

Rogue jolted up. He whisked his head around to see him. He was perched on the door panting heavily. He was bandaged up with a few visible cut marks showing on his legs.

Rogue jumped up. They starred long and hard at each other both happy yet somehow sad at this state. Rogue wanted to jump at sting asking so many questions at what he saw and how he was so pathetic at not helping his best friend who isn't even considered a friend.

_He's considered to him more than that..._

Sting groaned. "To think I have to go through you too. "

"Dont act like such a child! God I thought you were never going to come back. But, then i find you getting beaten up and I..." rogue choked up. He couldn't bare to see him like this.

"Rogue..." he looked down. "Please, just go..."

Rogue eyed him, shocked to even see him say such a thing. He knew he could be a burden sometimes but... He just couldn't leave sting.

"Rogue please. ...go before you get hurt as well..." he insist walking closer to him.

He stayed put, hunched down to the carpet shaking. He couldn't make himself move. It wasn't possible. He just can't stand the fact his one true friend getting hurt then asking him to leave. Maybe he knew how weak he was and how easily he would just get himself caught in the situation.

Sting walked past rogue before getting his hand entangled with someone else's.

He turned around looking at the shadow hand wrapped around his wrist holding him tightly.

Rogue hadn't adjust from his spot. "Im not going anywhere got that?!"

Stings eyes widen. "Rogue what are you..."

"I can't keep living like this anymore! Do you know how it feels to be left out because of how weak and useless I am?!" He turned around with blood shot eyes.

"R..rogue that isn't why I..."

"I can't bare to see my family get hurt because of me. They all said the same thing of me having to leave cause I'll only get in the way. Im not strong I get that. Im not special I get that. But I hate having to have so many people sacrifice their life for me just so I can live!" He scrunched his hands in his palm.

"I can't keep living with a burden like that sting. I came here so I can be strong to show this world there's a greater side than evil and to show I could protect the people I love! But i can't because I..."

He didn't hesitate. His hands slipped in the cracks of stings arms wrapping himself into his chest. The shadow bind released his hand as it dropped onto rogues hip.

"Lector saved you back there from them because I was too weak. I don't have the courage or strength to do what he did. But im willing to put my life on the line to show you I can be something and I can protect you. I promise I wont ever do something like that again because I..I really love you sting!"

He didn't let him speak. He closed the gap inbetween them pressing their lips together. He pushed his chest into him more making him slightly grunt at the pressure. He felt sting resist at first, but eventually brought his hands around his waist pulling him in. Sting licked rogues bottom lip asking for more. He gave in, spreading his mouth entangling their tongues in heat. Sting felt so nice to rogue. His hot slippery mouth and his hands tugging on his clothes was all too much for his arousal to take place.

Sting kissed him one last time before pulling away.

They panted looking at each other lovingly. He brushed his hand through rogues ponytail as rogue looked down. He was still covered in bruises top to toe destroying his perfect figure.

"I caused this..."

Sting saw him about to cry. He quickly placed his head on his. "Rogue please don't ever think that. You see I wanted to do the exact same thing you did."

Rogue looked up. "Same thing?..."

"i also pressured by the surroundings here. I thought maybe if I prove im strong and capable of managing on my own, I could become successful and develop something more intriguing than I aspired." He began. "I tried acting silly to make friends by dressing you up in sick cosplays and flirting amgonst girls. It did role the way I wanted it to. but then..."

Rogue gulped tugging on stings back. "Then..."

"Then you came into my life." Rogues eyes widened. "Ever since we paired up and did missions together, ive been hearing comments from some guys in the guild hating on you and I for being the strongest team and getting all the girls. One night they planed on coming to our dorm and pulling you away to beat you senselessly. I couldn't have that, so I waited for them and let them do it to me." Rogues eyes twitched in shock watching his hands shake on his back by the words.

"I couldn't imagine them nearly beating you to death. You were so special to me. You excepted me when we first met, you always made me laugh and you always knew how to turn a situation around when it already over." He clenched harder on his clothes pulling himself down on his knees in front of rogue. His eyes were watery, watching the ground as rogue watched him.

"I can't ever lose you rogue. Your the only one who could ever understand me and laugh the way I do. You and Rufus, gray and lector, Froche, I don't want this bond that we have to end. I couldn't be just a friend of yours anymore cause I grown to love you. Your everything to me so I had to protect you too rogue." He burst out.

Rogue stood there for a minute. He never knew sting was also suffering from the same gut feeling he was having. He knew he was strong but it was all to save him. _How could he be so indenial?..._

He dropped to his knees. He tilted stings head up looking into his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes he could ever see. The blue shade of water color mixed with his creamed colored face always looked so gorgeous on him. He never wanted to let him go.

"Rogue..." Sting shuddered moving his head closer.

They neared each other lips before making contact. They hands scrapped each other's backs as they fought for dominance but ultimately making rogue submissive. They were in heat, emerging themselves in their lust, entwining tongues to taste each other.

"Rogue..." Sting moaned.

He separated from rogue as he watched his flustered wide open mouth panting.

He giggled, pushing rogue down by his shoulders as he climbed on top. He placed his knees next to his hips as rogues legs squirmed to hide his arousal from sting.

"S-sting the door is wide open..." he stammered.

Sting didn't answer him as he trailed wet toxic kisses down his neck line trailing towards his chest as his other hand glided up his shirt.

"I want everyone to see you like this. I want them to see me finally ravish you and explain how your body, your soul, your everything, is officially mine and no one else can touch you." He embark biting into his neck furiously. Rogue moaned scratching his fingernails into his clothing bucking his hips up.

Rogue panted looking at sting toying with his body."S..sting do you love me?" He asked.

Sting stopped. He looked up at rogue as rogue sat up on his arms.

"Rogue...from now on.I want you to be mine. I want to dress you up like some sick pedophile knowing that my eyes were set on you. Your the one that I want and I promise to look after you. Cause I know..." Sting leaned down pecking rogue on the lip. "Even if I perish from this world,you will always be linked to my heart cause I love you..."

Rogue blushed. His heart began thumping like crazy almost wanting to burst out of his chest.

"Sting..." he whimpered.

They embraced each other wrapping their hands around their waist tugging on the other. Rogue felt full. His whole life he has been chasing an opportunity to show people he was strong and how he can change the look and thinking of people in fiore. But it already happened. It had struck him first before latching itself onto sting. His new life goal in his life.

He snuggled his head into his chest more loving the scent of burnt firewood like a campfire."Sting I love you..."


	25. Natsu's bland mind

**=Hi guys this is just a note there is an update on this chapter coming soon im just releasing the first half now and the next tomorrow :)=**

Natsus sea sickness was swarming up in his belly once again. The waves were rocky with water hitting against the boat. It wasn't calm this time of the afternoon, but they had to make it there.

Natsu groaned, he gave a small hiccup of a bubble with his cheeks forming into huge sacks of flour. His pupils dialect with his lips plumped into small size.

"Natsu how im the world are we supposed to use your magic if you're passed out on the boat?" Lucy questioned.

He scoffed sighing loudly. "Give me a break would ya? This sickness does take its toll on my body." He jerked whilst his body slides towards erza.

"Can't be helped. He is the salamander. Fire not water."

Juvia pouted."Oi. How come he has trouble riding a boat yet his fine with me and happy?" She asked.

lucy facepalms."Happys a cat duh he doesn't have water in himself unlike-"

"Heyy!" Juvia interrupted.

They all laughed. Natsu tried to put as much force moving his head towards the side to let his head flow amgonst the rail.

By this time natsu would try to make a smart remark to gray trying to act all coy and strong saying it's just a side affect. he knew gray would eye him down on the other side of the boat with that worried look of his. Its not that he wanted to prove he was capable on managing on his own. Its just, he loved the way he would just stare with those cold icey eyes of his showing how much he actually cared. It would make natsu become more heated than he would usually be. It was all so much for him. Gray was everything to natsu. He really is...

"Gray san..." he murmured at the thought of holding him close to his chest whispering sweet words into his ears.

"Eeeehh...Natsus blushingggg...is it cause of gra-" lucy stopped. Her mouth was covered by lokes hands submerging the words. He gestured a look towards jivia which caught their attention. She was looking down fidgety clasping her voodoo doll in her hand.

He looked towards natsu who flustered uncontrollably. He looked to loke searching for answers as loke looked at lucy whispering something in her ear.

Lucy blushed. Natsu gulped. He watched as loke shuffled closer to natsu holding his chin up. They starred at each other awkwardly. Natsu began to feel the same exhilarating heat he had when imagining gray.

Then, loke placed his lips on natsus. Natsus eyes widened as he saw how serious and intimate he was kissing him. His lips were smooth with a slight gash on his bottom lip. Natsu quivered. He didn't want to keep letting his mouth dominate him making out with loke without consent. He loved gray and gray alone.

_But why does he taste so sweet and irresistible? ..._

He placed his hands on loke trying to shove him separate with a trail of sliva breaking their connection.

They were both panting ferociously. Their show had attracted the attention of everyone especially juvia. Her expression was more surprised than lucy and erzas themselves.

"What was that for teme?" Natsu asked quietly.

Loke smirked looking at the swollen struck down salamander.

"Honestly natsu, if your going to fall for me you need to control your thirst for me." He joked.

Natsu sat there puzzled as loke took his place next to him swinging his arm around his shoulder.

Natsu wanted to hide. He sunk himself down in embarrassment blushing like crazy. His head was spinning, his heart was racing, but it was all so sudden.

_"Why did he kiss me?..." he thought._

* * *

><p>They arrived at galuna island at the stroke of midnight. Their aura was still on the 'scene' they saw between natsu and loke, but their hearts were set on the mission before them. Recovering one of the mail devices to contact gray so natsu can finally tell him how he felt.<p>

Natsu however, wasn't feeling it. His minding was collaborating with his legs drifting off into nowhere. He didn't know how to phrase this profound love. Yes he deeply, emotionally, uncontrollably was in love with gray but...he's been so mean to him he might freeze it into particles and throw it away. What would gray do? Will he forgive him? Will he return?

"Natsu are you ok?" Lucy ask hitting him on the back.

"Ow...yes im fine but im in pain now." He groans.

Lucy laughs. "That's good, im glad your back to yourself again. If your thinking about what to say to Gray, I think its best you keep it short and simple." She suggests.

He glanced towards the side rubbing his head. "Yea but...you've seen how I was so mean to him all those years ago. And how lisanna and I became a couple right infront of him. How could someone-"

"Natsu." She hit the back of his head intentionally. "Your over thinking what really matters here. You love gray isn't that all. You were thinking about him then on the boat remember. Think about how he makes you feel and how he makes you act. I can tell you've changed cause of him and in all honesty its for the better. I can't really see you with lisanna anyway. " she saids admittedly.

Natsu takes lucys words to heart clenching his white muffler tightly. There were so many feelings he felt when he was around gray those days. That night especially, he wanted to just jump on him from behind telling him not to leave or if he did to take natsu with him.

_Maybe that's what he should say..._

He sighed loudly again. lucy laughed. She loved this vulnerable weirded out side of natsu. Its rare but it's something she could feel so much superior to when it came to love. She knows how much he doesn't know about love and how lisanna didn't really teach it to him. But, something always told her natsus love would be far stronger than the one she shares with loke.

"Your very mischievous, natsu."

Natsu looked towards her. "Huh? Did you say something?" He ask.

She shook her head giggling. Natsu tilted his head confused as she grabbed his hand unexpectedly pulling him towards the entrance.

They all lined up at the entrance. Natsu coincidently, stood near loke. Loke winked making natsu shrudder at the remembrance of that moment. Loke walked up knocking twice at the door.

"Who is it?" An angry old rugged mans voice called from the top.

Everyone looked up seeing two old man supposedly guards pointing their spears at them.

"Were wizards from fairy tail we've come to seek your help. " Erza exclaims shouting.

Everyones voices were heard over the wooden gate infront of them. They all were chanting whispering about the wizards of fairy tail who had helped them in a situation with lyon before.

"Open the gate there our friends."

A commanding voice was overheard from the gate. They all took a step back from the thick fog that emerge from the ground.

The gates lifted showing a hord of people gathered around to see them all. Natsu felt a little intimidated. He hadn't had this type of feel since he saw how close gray and loke were. That really did piss him off.

The old priest of the island came forward. "Loke already filled me in on your situation. "

They all turned towards loke as he stepped forward. "I appreciate the time you've taken for this." He says shaking his hand.

"Its no trouble at all besides natsu and gray helped us alot with our situation before. All we can do is repay." A small girl standing next to the old priest popped her head out shyly.

"Well whilst your hear there is something I must inform you about. Please come this way." He turned around directing everyone to follow.

he gulped clenching his muffler away a little breathing heavily. He was anxious to tell gray how much he loved him. But he was more scared of getting an instant rejection.

He jolted back. He felt a small hand tugging the corner Bottom of his top. He looked down seeing the small girl with the two yellow pigtails almost like lucys starring at him worriedly.

"Mister are you ok? " She asked.

He stayed silent. Her face was just as innocent as grays asking that persistent yet somehow loving question he always got.

He smiled placing his hand on her head. "Im ok really. Thanks though."

She smiled transferring her hand to his pulling him in unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>They caught up with the rest of the gang. They were all quiet everyone bickering and muttering words he couldn't pick out as the huddle over a area.<p>

He blinked as the girl suddenly let go of his arm pushing through the crowd of people.

"H-hey wait!"

Natsu picked up the pace walking into the crowd pushing by the odd one or two faces apologetically. He wondered what everyones aura suddenly went down. He saw the girl minutes past him standing in front of him along with loke and the others.

He sighed in relief. "Hey what's all the commotion-"

He choked. The smell of burnt firewood along with rotten meat brew from his nose. They piles of swords and Spears all clattered around with a few smear or two with dripping wet red. His throat clenched in digust holding back the gag the formed in his esophagus. It was horrendous, it was disgusting. And it was something he knew wanted gray badly.

Lucy covered her mouth in shock."W-what is this?..."

The old priest coughed stepping forward. "Those people came to the island demanding some sort of explanation on where gray is." Natsus eyes shot up.

"We didn't know what to say since we haven't seen him in awhile, but then they threatened to kill every child in the village. So we gave them a false accusation telling him he went to the tower of heavens." He pondered. Loke shot a gaze at erza seeing if the mention of that place had effected her.

"I was afraid if gray was actually at the place he would be in a difficult situation. So we devised a counter strike from behind with the gate people firing spears at them." Natsu gazed at the people all huddled up against their family member forsaking their victory. They were all shaken up but also relived they daughter's and sons were still connected to them.

He turned around looking at natsu. "My people haven't been this distort since that week of pain. My people owe you a great deal, natsu."

"A-ah but you see it was really..." he looked down holding the corner of his sleeve. "I don't deserve that thanks in my opinion. I just lent a helping hand to the boy who saved you. I-i did my part on that mission which was to protect the people of galuna. Gray did far more than me by taking on the thing that had ruined your appearance." Natsu gave a slight whimper lifting his head up.

Loke took his stand next to natsu placing his hand on his shoulder. "These people want gray gone so they can resurrect that beast again. I know it's all so sudden but believe me when I say it their going to kill him for the sake of becoming stronger. " he warned. Everyone gasped in shock reminiscing to the day lyon also had the same ordeal of creating a better world. Natsu just couldn't make out what type of world deliora was going to benefit these people. Only sacrifice was going to come our way.

The old priest groaned holding his stick firmly. "If this is what it has come to then there's no doubt, we must send a letter to gray immediately."

Lucy, erza, juvia, loke and natsu nodded.

"Alright I suppose we should settle in for now its best we keep a look out in case anything happens. We will each take turns. I will be first two hours, natsu your next after him will be lucy, juvia, and later just for more precaution will have erza on last shift." He ordered.

They all agreed on motion as they turned their attention back towards the old priest.

"So then these mail devices, are they kept somewhere on site or are they enclosed somewhere else?" Lucy asked.

"The mail devices are made by a priestess named Yui. She lives up their east side of the Mountain." Loke points im the direction of the three karin mountain that represent the three gods of life.

Natsu gulped at the view on how long this journey would be just to reach up their to claim mail device. But it was all worth it in the end.

For Gray...

"It saids their aren't as many left as to most of them been used for recent guild wars over fiore. My guess is that you guys set for 'kanpachou' first thing at dawn to avoid any trouble." The old priest enquiried.

"Im sorry but what is 'kanpachou'?" Juvia asked confused.

"Kanpachou is the name of the god of heaven which was later passed down onto the shrine. That's the one Yui protects. They say its like she passes good will in the letters like their a gift from God." He for told.

Lucy looks at loke.

"W-what?" He asks.

"Nothing just really surprised you know so much about this girl. " she lifted her eyebrow annoyed.

Loke rubbed the back of his head. Everyone laughed whilst the old priest directed us to the house we were all sharing.

Natsu shriveled up pushing the thoughts he had before a side before reconnecting with the others.

* * *

><p>Natsu couldn't sleep at all. His mind was too busy thinking of what he was going to say to the popcile after a whole weak of quietness. He had so much to say for so little time. If only he could pause this life and write down a whole list of things he felt for the ice maker.<p>

And for he saw today at the pit. There's no doubt, he had to warn gray. If something were to happen to him whilst on the search for him, who knows what natsu would do to himself.

He shifted his head to the other side of the bed seeing loke come in.

"Alright natsu your up." He said pulling the covers away.

Natsu groaned stretching his arms out wiping the rest of the sleep out. He moved his legs to the side pulling himself up. His body still wasn't functioning the way he wanted it to.

"Natsu." Natsu felt a grasp holding his shoulder.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Dont worry ok. Your gonna get through this. I know there's something you want to say to Gray but it isn't comming out yet. It's best you don't dig too dip in to find what it is okay?"

He smiled before looking down. His hair covered his eyes showing a dark shadow.

" thanks,loke."

He walked out of the door.


End file.
